Association as Causation
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Two masterminds. A lazy genius who happens to study anthropology and a thieving prodigy who happens to study psychology. They somehow end up with an economy major and the same class in college. Did they not see they were in the same class when he was hunting her down and she was escaping every time with a new art piece? Was there something they never suspected from each other?
1. Chapter 1

BK: So I'm posting the first two stories up and then I'm going to alternate and each one every other week. So this week _Association as Causation_ and _Poison Princess_ will both be up and then from there, I will update each story on different weeks. So one week would be AAC and then the other week would be PP and viceversa.

Alright, continuing. So this story has a lot to do with BRAINs and smart people... and namely the class Economy. So if you have taken it or will be taking it, a lot of terms from that class will be used. So this story can actually help you study as a matter of fact. I'm writing the story because it helps me study and because I wanted to write a really awesome story containing genius and prodigies. There's a difference between the two.

Anyways, if you're fans of ShikaHina, I'd recommend the story that made me love the pairing. Some of you may have read it. It's adoring. Just add the fanfiction part to... s/3427859/1/To-be-a-Cool-Adult

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto_.

-BK

Hinata looked through the crack of the window. There was a cool wind of air conditioned whiff escaping from the niche which caressed her cheek. With careful, leather gloved hands, she pried the window open quietly after she had applied the grease. They wouldn't be able to hear her. It was a raining day and the pitter-patter of the rain outside would cover any noise should she let it out.

It was almost too easy.

She slipped in gracefully like a cat. Long legs entered first, holding her balance on the window sill before she let her gymnasium skills kick into gear as she launched herself off the window and into the safe area of the main walkway with quiet taps of her socks. She visited the week before and with just one look she knew that the area the Konoha Vase was in was guarded with electrical wires. She wouldn't let that little detail slip her mind. She needed that vase.

It was dark in the museum. Cold even and if you wanted to make it a little nerve wracking, almost hauntingly scary. Around her stood the statues of old ninjas that used to delegate over Konoha: The Hidden Village of the Leaf. They seemed to stare into her backs with knives as she walked around the area the vase was in to find the weak spot.

Back in those days, ninjas were among the top of the elite that showed exactly what power and responsibility meant. Good thing she was a descendant of the great ninja clan: Hyugga. At least her line was pure, she wouldn't be lying if she said she knew ninjustu and taijutsu. Hell, the only reason she was this good at stealing was because she could activate the Byakugan. And if she was a ninja in present time today... then she was pretty sure there were still ninja clans besides her family's.

With the stealth she learned as a child and the quietness that she inherited from her father, she crept around the security guard that flashed his lighter in her direction. She had slid behind the tall trashcan that was next to the Konoha vase area. She stayed as quiet as a rock. The guard took his time looking around and she could see that he wasn't expecting any late night visitors as he popped in a mint and yawned. Well too bad for him.

He swung the light in her direction, scaring the daylights out of her, as she slid even further into the small wall that was the trash can. At the last second she pulled her fingers into her chest as the light flashed to where she was and nearly gave her the bright vision of her foot, warmed in a soft sock. Just in case, she pulled in her foot too.

At last the guard, feeling satisfied, turned away and with the fading clacks of his boots melting into the corridor. Hinata finally let the air out and fingered her way out of the trash can wall... that is until she felt something with her pinky.

Something buzzing.

Something warm.

Something running in a hum from electricity.

She felt the rush of adrenaline running throughout her body as she found the switch that would turn off the electrical wire that protected the Konoha Vase.

Bending down closer, careful not to expose her petite body outside of the protecting wall of the trash can, she looked at how to disconnect the wires so that she wasn't detected. There were six wires. A single blue, red, yellow, pink, and two greens. She stared at it before letting it sink into her head. Two greens. That was suspicious. But in her whole life starting from when she was small, she had never cut the wire of something that had two of anything. She was almost starting to doubt what she was doing.

She had barely started stealing to get money for tuition and that was only two easy paintings that easily fit her back pack. Now it was a vase with a full blown out guard of electrical wires. She wouldn't ask her family for money. Hell, she rather be starving than ask them. They gave her so much and had such high expectations of her, if she gave out now, they'll look towards little Hanabi who couldn't so much speak to a boy she liked. And not only that, she'd like to swipe off the smirks of those conceited main branch cousins of hers who thought they owned the clan. Like HELL she was going to ask them for money.

She sighed. No time for hating. More time for wondering. After all, her major class 'Economics' was starting tomorrow for the new year, she needed to be prepared.

She decided that maybe she should just use Byakugan. It'll wear her out since the ninja blood of her clan was thinning after such a long time, but she was still pure. After all, they married within each other her mom and dad. They were cousins. And she didn't mind her cousin Neji. He was handsome and intelligent, not to mention exceptionally good at basketball. She wouldn't mind receiving a chaste kiss from him.

Her family were past ninjas. It was in her blood to be quiet and quick. Witty and smart. Intuitive and confident.

She was naturally built for stuff like this.

Right. Wires. Money for tuition. Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on sending the weird raw power called chakra to her eyes, she felt her eyes relax and then dilate as she opened her eyes. In front of her, a scene akin to night vision enveloped the museum and she quickly looked at the wires in front of to distinguish which one to cut.

The two greens were connected to the electricity. The red and pink were connected to other wires that protected two other small artifacts: a headband with the Konoha Leaf Symbol and a blue crystal necklace. The yellow was miscellaneous, ending into nothing, just an attachment to the wall. But the blue. The blue was key. It was was she needed to cut to shut it down without being detected. You'd think it was the green ones since they were transferring the electricity, but Hinata knew that would trigger something, so quickly she took out a nail clipper and cut the thin blue wire.

Instantaneously, the hum died down and Hinata stood up to face the vase. As soon as the hum stopped, she was going to dive for the vase and jump out. Standing poised, she had a moment's thought after looking at the other two artifacts that the electrical wire also stopped working for before she heard the clacking of the boots.

Just before the light flashed in her direction, three things were gone and all that was left was an open window.

-BK

The man ran and then out of no where, something tripped him. He fell with a thump, his face flat on the ground. He threw the bag of money off his shoulders deciding that it was not worth the burden of being captured. He took off at a faster rate and blew through the alley, sure that he lost his pursuer. But he was wrong, because who can escape the man known as Shadow? So far you ask? Why, that answer was as easy as saying none. Which meant that he never lost a case if you didn't catch it the first time around.

Shikamaru mumbled the word troublesome under his breath as he stepped out in front of the man. Frantic and shocked, the man stumbled and tripped on his own feet as he spun around to run the other way. Shikamaru just sighed thinking that this man somehow passed the guards in the bank and was now lost in a frenzy over being captured. They should have never pulled him out for this case.

After all, it was too easy.

The culprit was a man. He was athletic and smart enough to hide fingerprints and steal money. But he never considered that the bank now had detectors that could single a person out just by looking at the DNA of his hair. Of course that was Shikamaru's doing but he gave the bank the credit.

The man shot out of his fall like a cannon but to his dismay, Shikamaru, in an animal characteristic jumped in a pouncing motion onto of him, his hands still in his pockets, his face a constant bored look, and with a loud crack, his feet landed on the mid back of the culprit leaving a deep impression of a footprint. The captured man had the air knocked out of him and coughed like a maniac on the cold wet black cement as the police arrived to take him.

Shikamaru sighed. He removed his foot from the man's head but the other still on the man's back. He was smart, tall, and good looking. His brooding face gave him a sense of confidence and arrogance was seemed imbedded in his well sculptured face. But he more than just smarts and good looks. He was athletic but still slim - and slim because he needed to be lethal and quick, but that came from the ninja blood inside of him.

He was naturally built for stuff like this.

And when the man was taken for custody, Shikamaru headed back to the office to file the case in. And he would call it a CLOSED case.

Shikamaru wasn't dumb. He knew that. A lot of people knew that. So when he said that this case was closed, then that meant it was CLOSED.

You did not argue with him. It wasn't that he was never wrong, he was still human of course, but it was that no one ever won an argument with him. And that brought great pride to the Nara family as they enjoyed the fruits of his labor. No, that was just a saying. They were doing just fine without him. After all, they were a prestigious family of doctors and had pharmacies throughout the land. So why would they keep an eye on him? Because unknown to the public, he was the famous crime buster Shikamaru Nara, code name: Shadow.

He thought that maybe they put a bit too much of time and thinking into his name. Because unknown to regular people, he was a ninja that controlled the shadows in this age and time. Ninjas long grew out their usefulness when people became more compromising and democratic; if it was known fact that ninjas still existed... well that would just be troublesome.

So maybe he did kind of overdo this case when his shadow tripped the culprit several times, but he had too. Tomorrow was his first day of Economics. He couldn't spend his time trying to make this case seem normal when the class that really mattered in his major was economics. He was a genius, sure, but that didn't mean that he didn't like sleep and that he did like studying. As a matter of fact, and everybody knew, he loved sleep and hated studying. Who knows how to study anyway when you get it on the first try?

So Shikamaru just sealed the case, handed it to the government official and started to leave out the door before they stopped him with a tiny cough. Oh, how he hated this official crap. So instead of being the civil citizen and turning to face the official, he bolted out the door. After all, he was still a growing man. They should at least give him a few freebies.

-BK

BK: And that's that! Stay tuned y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

BK: And they finally meet! In a class nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-BK

Hinata was surprised by the class number. There were at least thirteen students to almost fifteen. This was a third year class... how could there be so many people? She at least expected ten as the max, but this much?!

Hinata tugged on her sweater a little bit for breathing room. Not that she was nervous, she just hadn't made any close friends yet around her age and talking to people was a little difficult for someone like her who had always been around older and mature people. She wished that maybe she should have wore some pants. The idea about wearing cute shorts with a sweater was hot only a few minutes ago... but now she felt that maybe she would be judged the wrong way. At least her hair was in a ponytail and she didn't wear that much make up.

She looked around the class, tugging on her bag and sat next to the guy who seemed to be dozing off. His head was perched on his hand and his head was turned out to the window, the low sun shining huskily into him. She didn't know whether he was asleep or just looking out the window, but something seemed off about him. She couldn't sense anything immediately about him. Usually she knew what the person was doing, but with him... she couldn't identify anything other than the fact he was relaxed.

She reached the desk next to him and just when she sat down, her body shielded by the low sun in his shadow, he turned to her as if he knew her presence was there. The word 'strange' crossed her mind but as her blue-gray eyes met his chocolate colored eyes, something passed between them and suddenly she didn't notice anything strange about the fact he was wearing something a little too formal for class as if he ran from somewhere official to class, or that he was obviously almost animal-like in the way he was ready to move, or even the little twitch in his hand as he was about to lift his head to look at her.

There was something strange and appealing about him. Something that was almost like her.

He was a genius. A mastermind.

That much was obvious from the glint in his eyes.

-BK

Shikamaru felt something stir in his shadow as he was looking at the slow moving clouds, instantaneously he turned to face the intruder and met face to face a pretty, petite, black headed girl. She was in comfortable clothes. Cute shorts and a perfectly oversized sweater. Her long, thick hair was tied into a neat ponytail that hadn't capture all the wisps of her hair. He thought she was really cute.

And though that wouldn't have probably stopped him from noticing something strange about her, something else did. The way she stood poised ready to move for action, or that she was cautious of him, or from the very fact that she seemed mysterious was enough that he didn't calculate in the strange aura emitting from her as she looked back curiously at him.

There was something strange and appealing about her. Something that was almost like him.

She was a prodigy. A mastermind.

And that was clearly obvious as both their eyes met. Something flashed between them. A chance at fate?

He lifted his head to look at her. There was something diffidently different from her compared to the rest of the students. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey, my name's Shikamaru."

She blinked a few times in response and a little smile developed.

"Hi... my name's Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru motioned to the seat next to him that she was already going to sit in.

"It's not taken. You can sit there."

She looked at where she was and nodded. She said thanks to him and he just shrugged. The silence came over them but when he turned to look at her, he caught her gaze. She smiled a little, almost shyly, enough to be flirtatious, but then looked away having been caught by him. He smiled back at her though she didn't see. He was starting to like economics.

Then she turned back to look at him, a blush evident on her face, and asked a question.

"You look familiar. Are you on the basketball team?" she asked quietly.

He smiled at her, having caught her attention as she was the one who initiated the conversation. She just smiled, another blush blooming. He liked her. She was quiet and polite, not at all annoying or demanding.

"Yeah."

She looked at him, a little disappointed in his one word answer.

"Oh. I see, then you must know my cousin Neji."

He tilted his head a little. Now that he looked at her a bit closer, she was kind of like Neji. The Hyuggas were sure blessed with beautiful looks and brains. Except her eyes were light and clear. Neji's was calm and strong. He smirked at her, a little amused at her conversation.

"Yeah. Neji's tall and a good offense, so he's captain. Lots of girls like him."

Hinata laughed a little, a sound of soft chimes melting into the air. He quite liked it.

"Really? That's not hard to imagine. After all, he is my..."

She stopped there, thinking about what she was going to say next.

"...oh, never mind. That's not important here."

He raised an eyebrow. Then deciding why not, he moved in a little on her and she gave him a little smile for his advance on her.

"I have a question Hinata. You're different. Are you a prodigy?"

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. Who came out and asked a strange question like that? He was definitely strange and she didn't quite feel like she could understand him. So she didn't answer him, but asked a question in return.

"And as for you Shikamaru... you're different from the rest here. Are you... a genius?"

He backed away as she whispered that question to him. The uncaptured wisps of hair gracing his cheek with their touch.

He just gave her a wry smile that suggested otherwise and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe we're both wrong."

-BK

Hinata was never marked as a prodigy. But she knew why he asked her. Prodigies were exceptional in one area. One area only. And her area was that she was able to confuse people using what she already had. So she only asked a question back to Shikamaru. After all, if he noticed then he must be either a genius or a prodigy. Those or that he was lucky.

It wasn't uncommon that Hyuggas had prodigies. They just usually excelled at either two things: academics or athletics. In this case, Hinata was neither. She had a darker skill and that was manipulating people.

But for him to notice so fast, he must be a special case. He couldn't have picked up on that just from her if he were a normal person. No, he was different and perhaps that's why she went out of her way to make a conversation with him. He eluded some sort of aura that would have caught a person like Hinata's eyes to be drawn towards to. She gave him a quick glance, making sure he had notice it, before speaking.

"Well... geniuses are great and all, but they're like a jack of all trades while a prodigy is a true expert in one area." Hinata said to conclude their little conversation.

He once again just shrugged. A little smirk on his face.

"Who knows? Maybe we're both right then?"

-BK

BK: My goodness. This is what happens when two strange and intelligent people meet each other and recognize that something is a little bit off. They immediately pinpoint it don't they? It's starting to roll!


	3. Chapter 3

BK: I haven't forgotten you all! I promised a complete story. So I must complete that promise. I updated both PP and AAC. So if you haven't read the other, please do! This one packs a punch!

-BK

Hinata was outside of the building where her requester dealt with business. He wanted the vase that she stole just last week at the museum that still held old ancient ninja artifacts. That was all. She wouldn't tell him that she also had the crystal necklace or that she also had the Konoha headband. He didn't need to know all that.

She reached the floor and knocked on the door. There was a sound on the other side so she opened the door. She stepped inside and notice the change from when she was last here. Where before it was a regular office setting, now it had oriental items. Japanese place mats on the floor. A low wooden table set for tea and bamboo pots in the corner of the room. Earthy colors adorned the room in greens, browns, yellows, and reds. The lamps were lit in lanterns and the smell of clean grass enveloped the room.

And the man that captured the whole image sat in the middle on the other side of the table.

"You're back. I guess you're no average thief."

His face was expressionless but the tone of his voice was one of light praise and likeness. His red hair was ruly and unkempt, but it gave him a sense of attractiveness. He looked young. Almost as young as her. His black, leather clothes hung to his body almost in a visual kei way but not extreme. He had multiple rings on his fingers and a piercings on his ears, one on his right, two on the left. He sat precariously like he could wait his whole life and things would just happen for him. So as his amber eyes slid from the tea in front of him to her, she was almost taken aback by his intent stare. Unexpectedly he gave her a sly smile.

"I like you."

She blushed immediately. She didn't know in what terms he "liked" her. This man she had barely met in the street as she ran away from a violent, drunk man. This man who helped her by grabbing her hand and enclosing her into his body as the drunk man ran the other way. This man who took one look at her, smiled and then gave her a tiny little job to steal something for him in return for money. This man who knew just from one look what she was capable of. He was not ordinary. It had just barely occur to her.

"You're a prodigy. I can't believe that slipped from me." That line slipped from her mouth as she concluded everything from their brief encounter just a few weeks ago.

He placed his arm on his leg and rested his head on his hand. He looked at her and smiled a little, amused.

"Well... I guess you can call it that."

Hinata was almost a little overwhelmed. She didn't even know his name, but neither did he know hers. But she doubted that was the case.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

He looked from her eyes, to her mouth, then traveled down a little further. Hinata was about to unleash a fury upon him if he went any further. He seemed to have caught the drift of her thoughts and stopped just above her chest, looking at the curves of her collar bone.

"Well... what's yours darling?" He countered again with his little sly smile.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows at him. She met the representative only twice before, but in that time they only had quick exchanges and he was fully covered in clothes. She wasn't expecting to actually keep working for them but they gave out cash for her service. Good cash. And she wasn't about to give that up. She'll show those freaks of the main branch she didn't need their disgusting money.

But she also wouldn't give her real name out. She wasn't that stupid.

"It's Light." She wanted to face palm herself. What kind of lame name was that?! All she could think of was what her name meant and then blurt out the literal meaning of it.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by her name. But then only smirked, a little chuckle erupting from his lips.

"I like that. So you work under the name Light?"

She can't back out now, might as well go on with it.

"So what's your name?"

He held his face with the corner of his forefinger and thumb and proceeded to look at her. She felt the intensity of his look but she didn't like backing down either. After a long pause, he motioned her to come closer. She touched the strap of her bag where the vase was in and moved cautiously forward and sat down at the table, her feet under her like a traditional ninja. She looked up at him and then flinched as he touched her chin, the softness of his fingers shocking her.

He smiled again. Crudely. Almost enjoying her every action.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you my real name. I'm not even a person in Konoha anyways. Or in the whole land for any case."

Hinata froze. He wasn't even a registered person? The red haired man smiled, closed in on her, and pressed his lips softly against hers. His breath tingled against her lips as she just registered that her first kiss was taken by a man she didn't even know.

"The name's Sasori. I'm a ninja of the Akatsuki. Won't you join us beautiful doll?"

-BK

Hinata was outside the building a little confused about what happened.

One, she got money for the vase.

Two, she was kissed. Actually, her first kiss was stolen.

Three, she was asked to join an organization of ninjas full of geniuses and prodigies.

Four, she refused.

And maybe if she wanted to add, Sasori's strange smile only disturbed her a little more. When she denied him, he smiled at her as if he enjoyed her challenge.

But she thought about it. This was present day Konoha. It wasn't the Land of Ninjas anymore. Well... it was still called that, but they don't delegate over the countries anymore. It would only cause public unrest if normal people discovered that ninjas were still alive and living among them. The reactions would be different. People would love them, hate them, or worse: use them.

Ninjas should forever just stay in the shadows. And that brought her back to her new code name: Light. She finally smacked her forehead whereas she couldn't in the room. So much for ninjas in the shadows, her name she was usually in ninja mode was called Light. That sucked.

Oh well... she had enough money to at least last two months. And Sasori did slip into her back pocket a piece of paper as he stole her kiss. Another job she supposed. Not that she enjoyed the sensation he sent down her spine as his finger brushed her back, but it reminded her that she would have to start honing her ninja skills if she ever needed to survive in a world ran by money and knowledge.

It started to sprinkle. Little droplets of water splashed onto Hinata's face and a little smile emerged as she pulled her hood to hide her face.

-BK

It was strange, Shikamaru had to admit. Three national Konoha items were missing. And they were all ninja related. Though they weren't that important to start with, the vase had inscriptions on it that would cast a ninjustu. You know, not that Shikamaru knew what it was or if he ever read it. Well, he did. It was a ninjutsu about walking on water. It was fairly easy. He tried it at the river when everyone was asleep.

The other two items that were taken were just the Konoha Headband and the Crystal Necklace of the past Hokages. Well maybe that latter one was important, but again... it had nothing but sentimental value.

He stood at the scene of crime and inspected the area. He made sure no one but he was there. He noticed six things instantaneously.

One, the wet window sill. It was raining yesterday, so that meant the crime was committed yesterday.

Two, no footmarks. Or even pressure marks. So the person was likely wearing socks. And they were very small and light. About a hundred pounds or less.

Three, no fingerprints or hair or blood. So no identification. That meant the thief was experienced.

Four, the fact the guard had come twice in a 10 minute inspection. The thief was fast, nimble, and worse: smart.

Five, electrical wires. That meant if the correct wire was cut, then it would also stop other areas as well. Not everything has its own electrical outlet of protection.

Six, the cut of the wire which was behind the trash can, a very clever place to hide the switch, was not cut by pliers, which was something that could have been easily be tracked down to the store then to the owner. But it wasn't cut straight or even clean. It was cut in twos. Two cuts were made to sever the wire.

Overall, Shikamaru was impressed. This thief was a kid. Not a child, but someone his age. Someone who made do with what they had. Not only that, the three crimes of stealing from museums were all on raining days at night and at small places that wouldn't be suspected of being robbed. They were all different. But Shikamaru felt something. This was no ordinary human feat, this was the work of a prodigy.

And maybe, perhaps a ninja.

But then, if he couldn't solve this case, he wouldn't be Shikamaru, the Shadow genius, for a reason now wouldn't he?

-BK

Shikamaru sat in his car, his radio turned on and waited until the sun set. He watched the rain continue to pour. They would strike tonight. He knew. And they would go for another ninja artifact. He was almost certain that by now the person committing the crimes were ninjas. But there were so few ninjas nowadays, who could it be?

It couldn't be his family. They were doing well in the medical field. No more need for ninja things anymore. It couldn't be the Uchiha family. They were doing well in the police force and they used guns and weapons now. No use for fiery flames of the past. The Yamanaka family were psychologists and liked to read into the future and philosophies, but they were well married into other non-ninja families. The Uzumaki family were old ninja families, full of prestige and political power, but they only focused on helping people and providing for others. The Inuzuka family were all strong veterinarians. No need to focus on them. The Aburame family were intense researchers of animals and insects. They diffidently had no need for anything ninja.

List and lists of names of famous ninja families and even remotely ninja families all went through Shikamaru's brain, until he reached one that he almost second thought about.

The Hyugga family. They thrived in business through family. And they were strong, well known, martial artists. It wouldn't be surprising if some promising child in the clan wanted to hone their ninja skills and then start to rob ninja items from museums for whatever reason. To learn them or such.

He only knew three people from the Hyugga family around his age: Neji, Hanabi, and... Hinata.

Hinata.

There was something strange about her.

He looked up at the fading clouds as night came and then heard the radio turned on abruptly.

"Section 12E, Museum of Natural History, burglarizing!"

Shikamaru pressed the pedal of his car, leaving screech marks in the road.

-BK

Hinata saw movement at the Museum of Natural History.

She had just opened the note that Sasori gave her. Inside it said:

"I wonder what kind of animal you're like in bed?"

She felt almost invaded. What kind of sick note was that? Even if he was hot, that didn't give him any brownie points. She wasn't planning to steal anything today anyways so she wondered why she opened the note, maybe she wanted to see what his handwriting looked like. But if that was the case, you'd see his writing was like calligraphy. Beautiful, intricate, like a work of art. She grimaced at the thought. So Sasori was hot and had beautiful handwriting.

Hinata wanted to just sigh and drink her hot chocolate. It was a bit too much right now. But again. She had stole three nights in a row when it was raining. According to Hinata and her uncanny skills to lead people on, she knew that if someone stole something today, they would automatically seal that person as the person who did the other three burglaries. And that would mean she was safe if she didn't steal today.

That was like saying every time a person saw a shooting star that something good was going to happen. But that wasn't true. And Hinata knew that since people thought that way, she used it to her advantage.

So when a black shape entered the museum. She couldn't believe her thoughts. It really happened! She took out her phone and dialed the police immediately. The response was amazing, the police said they would be there right away. As Hinata ran to the museum, a jet black car bolted pass her and she caught a glimpse of the person inside: Shikamaru.

-BK

BK: Da da da dum! Aren't you excited?!

Sasori? Shikamaru? Hinata? Ninjas? Conspiracy? Thieving?


	4. Chapter 4

BK: What's happening y'all? Life is still busy here on my side of the world, but as I promised... here is the next chapter! Were you all waiting for it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

BK

Shikamaru met Hinata's eyes the instant they turned to look at each other. It was as if everything slowed down the moment they recognized each other. Shikamaru in his car, pressing the pedal to move forward, while Hinata ran as fast as she could to catch the culprit that she would frame so that her name would be clean.

"Hinata?!" Shikamaru sputtered in was surprised. He did not expect to see her running to the museum, but rather from the museum. But he didn't halt the car, he sped onwards. He needed to catch the culprit. She could wait until later.

His car came to a screeching halt leaving black marks in the white cement and he bolted out the door. Almost tripping, he went back to grab his gun and his badge. Slipping those important things into his jacket, Shikamaru dashed inside the museum. It was a three room museum and two stories tall. Simple and clean. So it was a surprise to see who the person holding the Scroll of Summoning was.

A handsome, red headed, young man dressed in leather black. Shikamaru stared at the foreign person who smiled politely back to him. Everything in the museum was beeping, all securities breached. All the artifacts stolen. Papers flying everywhere. Little scraps of ripped metal littered the floor. Broken pieces of wood laid around splintered. Everything was in chaos except for one thing: the crude smile of that red haired man.

"Who are you!" Shikamaru shouted, pulling out his gun to the foreign person.

The man regarded Shikamaru up and down as if sizing him to be a challenge before smiling again. He was so calm. As if he just happened upon the scene or dropped from somewhere above. Like an avenging angel that was dropped into the chaos.

"I'm just like you. Why work for humans when you can be with ninjas?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at him, a little smirk of his own forming. He cocked his gun. The satisfying sound resonated in the tiny museum.

"And I thought ninjas were gone a long time ago."

Shikamaru shot down all the curtains spilling moonlight into the museum, causing shadows to dance in symphony to the fight that was going to emerge. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. This was a fight he had never been in or thought about. He had no strategies to save his butt.

"How interesting. Shame that you don't show the same interest." Sneered the red headed man.

Shikamaru smirked at the man who in turn smiled back. Well then, since he wasn't planning on dying here, he would just have to wing it now won't he?

-BK

Hinata knew she shouldn't have thought about such evil things like that now that it happened, but here was the thing, she couldn't control those things. So when she reached the opening of the museum, pausing to bend over and breathe in the precious air from having ran so far, she could hear the clashing of metal and the shots of bullets. There was a fight inside. And at that, one terribly horrible.

She didn't think about it then, but she could have used Byakugan and understand who it was in there.

All she knew was that she was going in and ready to stop the fight. Whoever was in there, she was pretty sure had no idea what stealing meant. After all, who makes such a racket?!

She pushed the doors only to find it locked. It seemed that the person who went in before decided to close and lock the doors. She wasn't going to barge in either, that would be stupid since the door was locked. She looked around, wondering why the police haven't appeared and then spotted the broken window the thief had entered. There!

She slipped through the thick bushes and slid through the trees that blocked the view of the window. Cracked as if someone threw a brick in, she fingered the edges of the splintered glass before deciding to go in. If the glass were sharp, that would only cut her and leave evidence that she was here. No use to leave any biological evidence behind.

So after deciding the window was too much of a risk, she tried the back. Nothing but a rusted ladder was left. She tried to listen for any noise that would signal the police were here: none. She inwardly cursed as all she heard was the increasing noise of thuds and falls inside the museum.

She had no idea who was inside, but whoever it was, they were both strong. And they were both not willing to back down.

-BK

Shikamaru had never had such an intense fight as this one. It was amazingly difficult. Especially since Shikamaru was a ninja that didn't really train.

The red head in front of him sneered at him and laughed. Shikamaru had nothing but a few kunais left. His bullets had all but run out and his chakra was starting to drain out as the shadows he commanded were no longer as strong as they were a few minutes ago.

"You can't catch me. You may have the ninja blood inside of you, but you have neglected it and now you're paying the price."

The shadows that were holding the red head in place held on as tight as they could before Shikamaru's knees hit the ground and he gave in, barely catching himself on his elbows. The shadows slipped and fell into their regular place as the moonlight's darkness.

He breathed in hard and tried to pull himself up. It was hard and he was amazed that he was still actually alive now that he thought about it. He heard the clicks of the red head's combat boots as he walked near him and knelt by Shikamaru's body.

"Humans are pitiable aren't they? Why compromise when you can simply dominate? Well, think about it and when you find the answer, we'll be here. And also, thanks for the Scroll of Summoning."

He laughed loudly before he disappeared into the night.

-BK

"Right, chapter one. You all know the terms correct? And did you research the topic I gave you? Remember, nothing is free. Humans assume everything is free, but in reality nothing is free. My job is to make you all think like economists. Not to force you to pass the class. If that's your goal, then get out."

The teacher was beyond impressive. And to top it off – he was drop dead gorgeous. Professor Kakashi. Young, handsome, intelligent, and most of all: intriguing. His voice was one where you could just drink some hot tea to and listen all day. He wore a plain white business button up shirt, a pullover vest, a striped tie, and some slacks. Hinata wanted nothing but to stare at him, but of course, she also liked to learn, believe or not. So when he asked the question, the class of now thirteen students nodded their heads eagerly. Even her hot boy-next-seat Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow at Kakashi's statement.

Shikamaru. Yesterday night, she witnessed a burglary and on the way running there, she saw Shikamaru pass by in a car. But that was all. After she reached the museum and had gone in, everyone was gone. No more fighting, no more metal clashing, not even the whisper of steps. No one was inside the museum that was covered in chaos and Hinata was forced to answer the police's questions about what she saw.

But whatever the case, he was right there next to her like nothing but homework took up his night. She saw him turn to catch her eye. He gave her a little wink. She lingered a little, giving him a smile which made her face red before facing Kakashi.

That's right. Back to class.

Scarcity, the shortage that exists when something is available than is wanted at a zero price. In which case, something was limited yet people still want more. And within that category were three other terms: Economic good, which was any item that was scarce and people wanted; free good, a good for which there is no scarcity; and Economic bad, any item for which humans would pay to have less.

"So in other words, economic bad is not something "bad" but something humans just want less. For example 'trash.' No one wants trash around. That brings in insects and unwanted critters. That's why people 'pay' to have their trash 'taken away' to a land fill. And to clear the confusion, as I said that nothing is free, a free good does not mean it is free. It is simply not in shortage."

He looked around to pick someone and ask a question. His eyes landed on Hinata briefly before he said Shikamaru's name.

"Nara, name an example of a free good."

Shikamaru looked up, bothered that he was picked but still carefree.

"Air. It's not in shortage. But it's not free either because of the way people treat it. When things are free, people don't treasure it. Humans pollute the air and in exchange for that air that is polluted by humans, we get in return medical disorders like asthma and global warming."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. He nodded and said that the example couldn't be more perfect. Shikamaru turned to look at Hinata who was quite awed and gave her a cheeky smirk. She turned away but smiled to herself. Guess the hot boy-next-seat was actually smart.

The next term was resources.

Resources were goods used to produce other goods. Within that category were land, labor, and capital.

Land was mother nature, resources that can only be obtained through earth. Labor was human work like services that people provide. Capital, a tricky term, would be products that humans created to be used in creating other products.

Kakashi had called onto another student. His name was Sasuke. He looked extremely handsome yet incredibly bored and almost arrogant.

"Capital would be like a computer chip. The computer chip, made by humans, would now be used to create other computers and machines. The resources needed from land were ore and gold – and the labor would be from technicians and engineers."

Kakashi was also impressed. He scanned the class almost in a very satisfied manner.

"I suppose this years students will be promising." Kakashi said. And then he pointed at Hinata. "Why don't you explain the term 'rational self-interest?'"

Hinata, quite shy when it came to being picked, spoke a little bit louder than she usually did. Her voice sounded foreign to her. It was a strong, self assured voice.

"It means the way people choose options that give them the greatest amount of satisfaction. Not to be confused by self-interest or being selfish, but that the person chooses something that means more to them. For example, if a mother saw a car rushing through the street, not abiding to the red lights, she would pushed her children to the sidewalk and rather sacrifice herself to save her children. It was in her 'rational self-interest' that her children, her genes, be saved and carried on."

Hinata sighed and looked expectantly at Kakashi. He gave her a little smile.

"Well, it seems that this class will be impressive. Perfect Miss Hyugga. Couldn't have said it better myself."

Hinata smiled a little and when she looked at Sasuke who sat at the corner of her table, he gave her a satisfying nod of recognition.

Then there were a little bit more terms left that made Hinata think about Sasori. They were positive analysis, normative analysis, fallacy of composition, and association as causation.

Positive analysis was analysis of what is and Normative analysis was what ought to be. Fallacy of composition was the mistake assumption that if one thing worked for one group, it didn't mean that it worked for all groups.

And then there was Association as causation. The academic term of what Hinata had been using just the night before.

"It means that people assume things go together. Two events that happen together automatically get people assuming that if one happens, then the other one caused it. Like if someone robbed a museum on every raining day consecutively, then people will assume that the person will again rob on the next raining day."

Shikamaru had explained it to Kakashi in as much simple terms as he could. And Hinata couldn't help but feel that maybe he was talking about her.

Kakashi nodded, but before he spoke, Hinata decided to say something.

"But in reality, that isn't true. People are superstitious and once they see a pattern, then they assume. In psychology, humans automatically group and categorize things. This is why people in society who understand psychology can manipulate others."

And in return to that comment, Shikamaru said something.

"And in anthropology, different people, even different cultures, can assume many of the same things simply because they are human. So in that manner, people who understand not just the mind, but also that people can manipulate others."

Shikamaru turned to look at Hinata, his face emotionless and Hinata caught his eyes, her face betraying none of her thoughts.

Kakashi laughed. His laughter lightening the tension.

"I see that we have a psychologist and an anthropologist here!"

But all Hinata could think of was how scary Sasori was if he knew all this and who she really was.

-BK

BK: Wow, this is the longest chapter I have posted. Well... I hoped you liked it! Can't wait to see your reactions to the next chapters. I'm sorry if the definition of the economic terms were incomprehensible. But none the less, they are all correct. Anyways... until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

BK: So how are you all doing? I'm doing great. My writer's block is almost nonexistent at this time and I'm trying to use it as much as I can before run out of it. Well... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

BK

"Perhaps I underestimated you Shikamaru. You're very much a genius."

He walked with Hinata down the steps before saying the same thing.

"And here I thought you were just another cute girl. Didn't think you'd be so smart yourself."

Shikamaru heard her little jingle of laughter and smiled to himself. She was so cute.

Hinata shrugged and then turned to look at him.

"You're a bit strange. You're not hiding anything are you? Like you're some secret government agent?"

He looked back at her, his face in a smile.

"And what about you? Some mysterious girl who solves crimes?"

She laughed again, doubling over and clutching her stomach, her tiny hand brushed against his as she grabbed his pullover sweater for control.

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Her face was full of smiles and she didn't let go of his sweater, not that he minded of course.

"You remembered what Professor Kakashi said about polygamy? How even though that meant men could have more than one wife, that only meant that women were even more valuable? And then the fact that certain cultures prefer boys more compared to girls and that having lots of males in the family only made women have more power? You know, because now they can choose anyone they want to marry because they're so rare? Seems like the world itself is a mystery. People are a mystery."

She stopped laughing though a few giggles escaped before she fell silent again.

"I like Economics. It's fun and easy to understand."

He moved closer to her, admiring the fact her hand was still clutched to his sweater. The weather was cold and with all that rain in the winter, he wouldn't be surprised if it snowed.

"You seem cold, want to use my hands to warm you up?"

She blushed, turning her pale face into a rosy color before Shikamaru grabbed the hand holding his jacket anyway. She didn't let go even though she said nothing.

"Thanks for seeing me off to basketball practice. I hope we can do this again."

She squeezed his hand back in confirmation and turned a little to look at him. He felt his ears turn a little hot when she walked even closer to him, her body now touching his every now and then.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just happen to go where you're going because my cousin is in the basketball team."

Shikamaru laughed out loud. The loudness echoing into the empty campus.

"Aww geez, you're troublesome."

She smiled cheekily at him and nearly caught herself as she tripped over a skateboard. Shikamaru grabbed her other hand and caught her. She found herself on his chest and they both looked at the skateboard accusingly.

"What's that supposed to be doing here?" Hinata asked, her hands digging into his sweater.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyebrows. No one was here. They were the only two on the campus and the gym was around the corner. An expensive long board shouldn't just be lying around. Then out of nowhere, arriving from the darkness of the trees, a figure appeared. Silver slick hair, ear piercings, handsome sculptured face, and black leather clothes. Around his neck was a strange necklace which had a star inscribed. He wore a bag with a stick poking out of it.

"Oh hey, sorry 'bout that. The fucking board slipped. Good thing you found it."

He walked over to them, stepping on the edge and causing the board to jump up and caught it in the nick of time before it would hit any three of them. He was awfully close.

"Well... that's that. Came for what I was looking for. Time to go. Ah, fuck! Almost forgot."

He turned to look at Hinata, swiveling his head back and locked eyes on her. Then he smirked, an ugly smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Hey...! I guess you are pretty sexy. Sasori wasn't lying then. Well, s'matter of time before you join anyways." He observed her, looking her up and down, "Then maybe we can fuck around or something if you know what I mean. After all, hot slick girls like you are rare in our time, y'know?"

Shikamaru stopped him, a little offended and mad.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The silver head skater smiled widely in a maniac way.

"My name? Guess you would want to fucking know it. It's Hidan. 'Member it pretty boy. Otherwise your head is as good as gone!"

Hinata stared at him and he turned his attention from Shikamaru to her.

"What's up pretty face? Never seen a hottie like me?"

She glared at him and then flipped him off. He raised his eyebrow and then chuckled.

"Fuck. Not only hot but feisty! Maybe I should -"

But he never finished because Hinata took off running and Shikamaru was dragged after her.

BK

"What was that?"

Shikamaru looked at her bizarrely. Hinata wanted to kill herself. Here was a good looking guy who liked her and someone came around to screw it up. Someone who knew Sasori in fact. Actually, that was kind of scary. Was Sasori tailing her?

"I don't know. But I got angry and so I flipped him off and then I ran."

She didn't know what to expect but his laughter did release the stress in her shoulders.

"Ahahaa! I was surprised such a cute girl like you could do something like that! He was huge! I didn't think you'd have the guts."

She blushed, her ears even turning red, and just smiled. At least he didn't think she was vulgar.

"But he acted like he knew you from someone. And he appeared like a ninja."

Hinata's eyes widened. Ninja?

"Erm... you don't believe in ninjas do you?" She didn't really want him to. _Really_ did not want him to.

He smiled a little, sitting nearer to her from the bench and looked at her eyes.

"Well, what if I considered it?"

Hinata looked at his chocolate colored eyes and just sighed.

"Then they would be really valuable because they're scarce."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Pulling an economic move, huh? Well then, if ninjas were scarce and rare, then ninja girls would be even rarer making them even more valuable than just ninjas because they can bear children."

A realization dawned upon her. So Sasori liked her because of that? She didn't see the calculating look of Shikamaru as he was stringing everything together. All she did was smile and give him a little kiss on the cheek for being there with her.

-BK

So maybe they were moving a bit fast, but that didn't matter. Shikamaru was glad there was actually a girl he liked. He wasn't that good of a flirt was he? He knew what to say at the right time and how to flirt, but somehow that wasn't ever good enough. And now there was some prodigious girl who liked him without him even trying.

He dribbled the ball before passing it under his legs and making a hook shot. The free form of the throw threw off the defender and the ball went through the basket.

Neji, the leader of the opposing team, received the ball as they threw it in and he crossed the court almost in seconds as the center tried to screen him but failed. He was simply too fast for them. Shikamaru ran to intercept the ball as Neji passed it to Kiba. Kiba didn't get to catch it, but at least he screwed up the pass. Neji stop short and then proceeded to chase after the ball. Kiba covered Neji's back, stopping Shikamaru, so Neji had the ball once more. But then out of nowhere Naruto tapped the ball and it fell out of Neji's hands. Naruto immediately passed it to Gaara who dunked it.

Forty six to thirty nine. Shikamaru's team was winning. Neji was good, but Shikamaru's was better at working together.

They stopped and then went for the cold water. In that little time Shikamaru thought about what had just happened. Hidan was a guy who appeared out of nowhere and then proceeded to act like he knew Hinata. Or at least he came to see Hinata. The long board was just an excuse. All he did was talk to her and act like he was invisible. And then that night before. Some red headed guy, wearing the same sort of clothing Hidan wore burglarized the Museum of Natural History. He stole the Scroll of Summoning. And three other ninja artifacts were stolen before as well.

Something was up. He knew that ninjas had to be pulling the strings. No humans could have gotten away this far. They would have screwed up by now. But wait – didn't the red headed guy get caught doing the stealing? But all he did was smile!

Shikamaru shivered. A person who did something wrong and could be so calm about it was scary. You would think something was wrong with them. That calm, creepy smile that he gave Shikamaru was almost as if he wanted to let Shikamaru know that it was him that stole the things.

He wasn't sure if Hidan meant that red head when he said Sasori. But he did know three things: Hidan was associated with the red headed guy; two, they were both in the same group because of the way they dressed and defined themselves; and lastly, Hinata was involved because Hidan clearly knew her.

Shikamaru held his head down and then looked at the water in his cup that he hadn't drank. Maybe Hinata didn't like him. Maybe if she were with those guys, then she was just using him. That was a possible. But then that would mean that she knew who he was: Shadow. The genius crime buster.

He shook his head. He was assuming too much. He needed facts. Maybe he would call Hinata out on a date. She seemed like the first one he wanted to know where her alliances were first. Was she in with this ninja group that stole artifacts or was she a regular cute girl?

After all, she was extremely strange to be either.

BK

BK: You like it? It's starting to get really interesting. With my writer's block gone, I have been adding so many cool things and I can't wait to hear all of your reactions. Until then, adieu!


	6. Chapter 6

BK: Holding on there? We're almost to where everything spirals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-BK

Hinata was not average. That much you could tell if you looked closely at her.

Almost clear blue gray eyes that were large and encircled with thick lashes. Slim yet still curvy. Tall and flexible. Pale skin with dark hair. A pixie shaped face along with beautiful, deity-like features. Almost as if she were bred to be perfect.

She looked at the cows as they were being milked. It was systematic and controlled. Everything was made to be perfect and to create as much produce as possible. The cows would enter the circulating stand as the workers put on the milkers and then pressed the button to start the milking.

Three gallons per cow. That was a lot. Add everything together and you would know that the dairy made enough to support themselves and a whole lot more. Everything was economized. You calculated everything and then you put it to use so that you would only get perfect results every time.

That included the breed of the cow, when she turned pregnant so you could milk her, how many times you could impregnate her, and when she was old, send her off to the butcher for her to be made into meat.

Nothing was ever wasted. Everything had a purpose. That was what it meant to be strong, successful, and economized.

She flexed her arms and then stared at her hands. They were long, thin, and beautiful. But that was to be expected. Her father and mother were beautiful too. And they were both the best ninjas of the Hyugga household. The main branch selected them to marry and have the perfect off springs.

She was no different from the cows. She was born to the Hyugga household to do their bidding. Either she produced the things they wanted or they would disown her and leave her with nothing. The only mistake she and those cows ever did was to be born.

And she knew that was no lie. The Hyuggas weren't the best businessmen for nothing. They knew exactly what they needed, how to get it, and how to produce it. Even if that meant turning systematic and turn to selective breeding like GATTACA. They did not need to have room for feelings or sympathy. They needed to know what to do so that the whole group would benefit, not just one person to benefit.

And perhaps that was why Hinata, who hated the main branch so much, still did their bidding. Because she needed to think for the whole group, not just herself.

The next batch of cows stepped onto the platform and waited to be milked. Hinata looked at them and thought to herself, "Am I really just a piece on the chessboard to help the king? Just another cow to be milked? If I die, does another one just replace me?"

She stared at the cows as they were being used to produce milk. The cows in the other barn were pregnant and were predicted to give birth to eighteen new calves the next week. And the bulls, only two years old, would have their sperm taken and then killed as meat for the people. Bulls, male cows, could not produce milk and they were useless in impregnating a cow, so the only path for them was to grow and then be killed. That was just what it was.

So whatever she did... it would have no effect, right?

"Hey! Don't space off. Come on, the Agricultural Production doesn't stop here. As the future of the Hyugga household you have to learn everything. Let's go."

Hinata closed her eyes and then pushed herself off the rail ready to go in and meet the cows and experience milking herself.

"Don't forget to sanitize yourself. You aren't important enough that if you bring in a disease, all the cows may die! Don't be wasteful to the Hyugga's money."

Hinata nodded, dipping her shoes into the disinfectant liquid and putting on the sanitized clothes. She heard the door open and she watched as one of the main members of the Hyuggas, the one who yelled at her earlier, go through the door. She laughed a little sad pathetic sound to herself.

She wasn't even worth the dirt the cows stepped on.

-BK

Shikamaru couldn't get a hold on Hinata. He had asked Neji where she was in a very shielded and well constructed conversation that wouldn't have Neji suspecting him of anything.

"Hinata is coming home soon. Maybe tomorrow. She was just at one of the Hyugga workshops. The Hyugga expects a lot from her, but she's never there. She's always moving around and staying low. But once in a while she gets sentimental and goes back to do what the head of the house needs to do. Right now she's probably in her sentimental persona."

Neji tied his hair into a ponytail, yet like Hinata some of the hair escaped that he hadn't captured. Somehow Hinata and Neji looked as though they were connected by some invisible string. A string that no one could cut. Shikamaru noticed a wistful look in Neji's eyes.

"Neji, you always get that look when you talk about Hinata. What's up?"

Neji blinked and then turned to look at him.

"Oh, I was just thinking how lucky I am. Hinata is the prodigy of the Hyuggas. So no matter what she does, they'll let her do it."

Shikamaru tilted his head, "That doesn't explain why it makes you lucky."

Neji smiled a little, which was a rare sight and caused Shikamaru to choke on his water, before he spoke.

"Well you see, she's my betrothed. And I like her a lot even if it doesn't look like it."

Shikamaru coughed and pounded his chest so that he could stop laughing and actually look at Neji. Neji wasn't amused and even in his basketball jersey and shorts, he looked scary dangerous. Neji stood up and stretched, throwing the ball at Shikamaru's head but missed and hit only his hair which still sent him sprawling to the ground. He smiled before he said something that triggered Shikamaru's mind.

"Well, she's perfect. Literally. The Hyuggas don't mess up on what they do. You have no idea how many people tried to kidnap her."

Kidnap? Perfect? The Hyuggas?

"It's like she was created to be the head of the house. I'm just some guy who they picked to match her."

Created?

"And she seems too smart. They're scared of that. They're scared that she might know too much and then undermine them."

Shikamaru shot up and passed the basketball to Neji. Neji caught it and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, it was a rather hard pass.

"Undermine who?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, passing the ball to him.

"The Hyugga of course. They're connected to the old ninja houses. With all this intermarriage thing, the higher ups think that they want to produce ninjas again. It's just a rumor around the lower branch, but that's as much as I guessed from what I heard."

Shikamaru was surprised. Also not very happy.

"Connected to other old ninja houses eh?"

He shot the ball into the basket fairly easy.

"Nice shot... but yeah. Just a guess."

Shikamaru went for the ball and then dunked it.

Yeah, nice guess.

-BK

Hinata needed money. She was just at the Hyugga household but she'd kill herself before she'd ask the main branch for money. That would just allow them to control her even more.

So she went straight to meet Sasori when she came back to town. Only it was more like he went to her. She had just past the gate when she was pulled into the sidewalk and pushed against someone's chest. The hand that pulled her was still latched to her wrist and she was surprised someone was actually good enough to go pass by her. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw only cool amber eyes of Sasori.

She was immediately greeted by a throaty kiss.

"Ummph!" Hinata pushed and he parted the kiss. She stared at him with hostile eyes. What was that for?!

But he only smiled coolly back like nothing had happened. Then she noticed something. Blood, on his hands. But there was no cut on his hand and the blood had already dried. Then she remembered that no one was on gate duty when she entered the city. An Uchiha should at least be at the gate. They were the prideful police force.

He noticed her looking at his bloodied hands and he raised it up and again smiled at her.

"You were too long and I got bored. Nothing big."

Hinata's eyes widened. Nothing big? He killed a person. A police officer in fact. An Uchiha officer to make it worse. But here he was: calm, collected, cool, and utterly not flustered unlike her. If someone, even a little kid does something bad like hurting someone, they should at least feel a little bad. But Sasori just continued smiling and acted like nothing happened. That should probably mean that this person was someone to watch out for. Someone you shouldn't turn your back to for a second!

Hinata touched her mouth and felt the bite he gave her when they kissed. It tingled on her lips.

"I guess you didn't miss me?"

Hinata looked up at him when he spoke. She didn't answer because he continued to speak.

"That's so cruel of you. And here I was, ready to pick you up. It's about time you come and join us. It's not so different from your home."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted. Her home? But Sasori gave no more answers as he simply smiled.

"You are certainly perfect. The best female ninja I've yet to meet. I tried with the other ninja girls, but they're useless. You see, they're not pure blooded like you and I. We're different."

Other ninja girls? She knew she was on something big. Something that was related to "home." Home which meant the Hyugga household. She swallowed back any fear before she spoke.

"What do you mean other girls? I'm not your first one?"

Sasori gave her a sultry look. Her tone was filled of mixed feelings, along with one she tried to project the most: envy underlined with lust. She was blushing from the uncharacteristic sentence she just spouted, but what he seemed to be saying was some dirt on the main branch.

"What a naughty tone. Are you concerned you weren't the first?" his voice was a soft whisper. It moved around her like silk and touched her like they were embracing each other nude.

His thin, artistic fingers graced her cheek as he came near her and stare into her eyes. She blushed, but resolved to look at him. The closer he was, the more she noticed he was like her. She could feel the soft breath that tingled her lips.

His strange atmosphere of perfection. The tallness of his height and the build of his body. The smooth fingers that touched her and the pale skin that contrasted darkly to his dark red hair. It was as if they were made for each other. She subconsciously closed her eyes and leaned in. Unlike before where he kissed her roughly, this kiss was sensual and moist. Soft lips touched hers as she leaned in for more, hoping to find something in him that was like her. He nibbled her bottom lips before his arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer. He slipped into her back pocket a piece of paper that she forgot instantly as she shivered in pleasure to his mouth play. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the conflicted amber eyes as he looked back at her. He raised his other hand to touch her lips... but then the blood on those fingers sent her back to reality.

She pushed against him and fell hitting the sidewalk on her bottom. She touched her lips again, looking at Sasori who seemed bewildered. He gave her a hurt look and his hands clutched into a shaking fists. She felt the need to run away. He didn't look like he was going to hurt her, in fact he looked a little confused at what he was doing, but that didn't mean she was safe. He turned to look at her, shaking his head, and when their eyes met, they weren't the same ones she saw when he kissed her the second time. They were the eyes of when they first met: cold, cool, collected, and emotionless, showing nothing but amusement.

Whatever she felt towards him, no matter how strong it was, she knew now was not the time.

Then she felt something swish by her, cutting the air between Sasori and Hinata. The kunai that sliced the air in half landed into the tree and imbedded itself there. She turned to see her savior.

"Shikamaru!" She nearly cried. She pushed herself off and ran over to him.

Sasori just crossed his arms and turned to give Shikamaru a murderous look which then turned into surprise and amusement.

"If it isn't the Shadow ninja! What brings you here? Have you been tailing me?"

Hinata, who was pushed back behind Shikamaru moved in front to look at him. He knew Sasori? Shadow ninja?! But before she could ask anything, he pushed her behind him again.

"What? I'm just here to pick up my girlfriend. She came home today after visiting her family. It should be me asking you what the hell you're doing kissing my girlfriend!"

Sasori was stunned. He actually gave him a nasty snarl before looking over at Hinata. He seemed stuck for words. At last he gave Shikamaru a dirty look and gave Hinata a narrow glance.

"Che! She's just another girl. I had my fun, you can take the leftovers."

He turned sharply and then disappeared in a mass of darkness. Shikamaru turned to face her but before she knew it, her vision turned dark and she had fainted.

-BK

BK: Ah... I seem to always write the 'other guy' as someone more desirable. Don't you think so? By the time this story ends, I wonder which one of you would go for SasoHina instead of ShikaHina. Ahahaa!


	7. Chapter 7

BK: Merry Christmas Eve! Updating AAC and PP today. Then on the weekend I'll update AAC again. I can't wait to show you guys some -spoilers beep-.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

BK

Shikamaru was going to pick Hinata up in Neji's place who had an exam, but he saw made his blood boil. The thief at the museum was kissing Hinata! And then just as he thought she was enjoying the kiss, she pushed him off and fell to the ground. Without thinking, he whipped out his kunai and threw it at him only to have it miss by fractions of a few seconds.

He was glad Hinata had the sense to run over. When she came in front of him, he pushed her roughly behind him to protect her. He then started to yell at the red haired man using words like "girlfriend."

Right now he faced palmed himself as he watched the sleeping Hinata on the couch. They weren't in that kind of relationship. But that was what he said at the time and it somehow pushed some of the buttons in the red headed man.

He narrowed his eyes and thought about the situation. There was no time to be musing about how Hinata felt until she was awake.

That red headed man was a ninja. Also a thief who stole ninja artifacts from multiple museums. Second he was interested in Hinata. He wasn't sure how they knew each other.

Third, Hinata. She was the head of the Hyugga family yet she was mysterious and no one knew about her. She was related to Neji who happened to be in love with her and they were betrothed.

Which leads to the suspicions of the Hyugga house. They married within each other. They produced brilliant leaders and were the pinnacle of business everywhere. Anything that was said in oppose to their policies could be easily eliminated by money, connections, people, or by other means.

And by 'other means' Shikamaru meant ninjas.

And the big question was: why were ninjas coming back? In this day and age, ninjas are useless. Why bring them back?

He held his hands into a circular shape and thought about it even harder. Then when he was about to quit, he glanced at Hinata and everything seemed to click together.

Hinata. She was the next head of the household. Neji said that the Hyuggas let her do anything she wanted. She was also laying low and not currently active in meeting people or officials. And with her being with Sasori who was a ninja and stole ninja artifacts, that would only mean she knew ninjas were real and she was close to one. She was even brilliant and a prodigy.

She was the mastermind of the whole thing he was after the whole time!

Shikamaru was about to take action when he saw that Hinata started to stir.

-BK

Hinata blinked and then stared at the ceiling above her. This was not her room. In fact... this was the room of a male. She could smell the cologne and it soothed her enough that she could relax and think about her situation. Then it hit her, she was kissed by Sasori and saved by Shikamaru... then she fainted.

She sat up and as soon as she turned around, her eyes met Shikamaru's sharp onyx eyes.

"Well hello there heiress." There was nothing in his voice but for the same droning bored voice he had when they first met. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Shikamaru... what happened?"

He calculated her carefully and then spoke.

"Nothing much. Red head disappeared in a mass of darkness. I don't suppose you believe me."

Hinata gave him a cool stare, her own gears churning. Shikamaru didn't think much of her apparently. Not enough to trust her.

"I don't know if you know this Shikamaru... but if you don't want to get hurt, it's best you leave."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"Leave? Is this your way of rejecting me?"

Hinata scoffed and swung her legs in front of her and much to her surprise, he caught them and held her knees to his chest as he came closer to her. She looked at him and suddenly she felt very aware of all the shadows in the room. They moved... inhumanely.

"No... I'm doing this out of your safety."

He chuckled. It was a little haughty and rough, but it was damn near sexy to her ears.

"You think I need safety? I'm the one that saved you."

Hinata slid her hands to his arm and then to his shoulder bringing him closer.

"If I remember correctly... you threw a knife... not just any knife. A kunai. Something from, let's say, ancient times. A time where ninjas ruled the world."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Hinata felt the gears click. Shikamaru was a ninja. And not only that, maybe he was working with the Akatsuki! Then her finger slid to his heart and _poke_.

Shikamaru dodge her, jumping onto the other side of the room. Hinata's eyes flew to where he was and frowned.

So he was a ninja. She didn't even mean to attack him, she hadn't even turn on her Byakugan. She didn't want Shikamaru to be a ninja. Now that he was... she'll never be able to see him as the laughing genius boy who played basketball and majored in Economy. He was just another ninja out for power.

"I'm disappointed Shikamaru. I thought you were a normal person."

He scoffed.

"Well, for the heiress of a prestigious clan who once supported the ninja nation Konoha, it didn't take long for anyone to suspect you of otherwise."

She frowned. She had never been ashamed of her ninja heritage.

"I thought you were better. You seemed like a nice person."

"Nice people don't exist Hinata."

She narrowed her eyes at him. And to think that she had an inkling of feelings for him. If she had to choose between him and Sasori, the answer was clear as mud. Who would want to have feelings for Shikamaru, this genius who knew you so well, was a ninja, and entered the same college? It was almost eerie and like a scheme that he planned for them both.

"Leave me alone Shikamaru. I don't want to get any deeper into this kind of mess."

She stood up to leave but she felt something moving on the ground. A shadow. That nearly scared the wits out of her. She moved out of the way and towards the light. She turned it on and laughed.

"Wow... an electrical light stopped you. That's funny."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I have more where that came from." Shikamaru said and then raised his right arm and in turn, Hinata did too. The shock in her eyes were evident and she started to speak.

"What about the Uchiha police? Sasori killed the man guarding the entrance of Konoha."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. There was no one guarding the gate that day, today was a holiday, apparently Hinata had forgot. But she did slip out the name of the red head: Sasori.

"Didn't you know that today's a holiday?"

Hinata stood there awkwardly, her whole body controlled by him. Of course she didn't know. Her family didn't celebrate holidays. She felt kind of foolish. Then Sasori who got bored... didn't kill a person... he killed someone else... or was attacked.

"Oh." She replied lamely.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Alright, I have some questions to ask."

Hinata wanted to roll her eyes. Questions? Well, she had some too. He wasn't the only one. But somehow he made it seem so official. His voice turned rigid and professional and she couldn't help but feel like she was being interrogated.

"So... whose side are you on?"

Hinata scoffed. Side? Were there even sides yet? There was no war or attacks. She was just doing some odd ball jobs.

"And what about you genius? Whose side are you on?" Hinata countered.

Shikamaru frowned and folded his arms making Hinata fold her arms too. She wasn't amused. He was clearly not going to answer any questions.

"And clearly, you have the blood of ninjas. You seem to be... very proficient with them."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, making her whole image look almost sarcastic.

"Clearly, you too. Shikamaru... I didn't know you were a ninja."

Her voice shook and she sounded sincerely sad. Shikamaru couldn't help the feeling of disappointment in his heart. He really wished that she wasn't in on this. Even if she wasn't the main character pulling the strings, she seemed to be the glue that held everything together. He looked at her. She was sincerely sorry and there was a hint of... innocence in her eyes. She really knew nothing. She just happened to stumble into the bigger plot before she was going to be thrown in by a bigger force later. He sighed, he needed more info. Hinata alone seemed like no help.

But she was the glue. That much he was sure.

"Shikamaru?"

He was brought back to reality by her soft whisper.

"...yes?"

She smiled sadly.

"Maybe we should have never met?"

It was a lousy offer of an excuse for their existence to each other, but it rang throughout his body like a form of poison. It made him want to hack. But it was ultimately the best answer. If they never knew each other... then they wouldn't be feeling this stupid confusing pain and he could really just nab her if she really was part of this bigger plan.

"Yes. I don't think we were supposed to meet. Not for a long time."

She gave him a sad laugh. Maybe it was true Hinata mused. So she really was the tool of the main branch. So she was a perfectly bred ninja, born to bring prosperous fortunes to the Hyugga household and to give birth to children she had no choice to make. She looked down, tears starting to well up in her eyes and touched her stomach. Children... she had no choice but to make.

She wasn't even human was she? If she stayed any longer with someone like Shikamaru... she would just taint him of her sorry existence.

Shikamaru felt his shadow slipping away as his own hand went to his stomach. Hinata was crying. And she was holding her stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows immediately. What was wrong?

"I guess... you're right Shikamaru. How long have I been doing this? I've been fighting for freedom all along. But I shouldn't drag innocent people into my problems. I have to do it alone. I think I..."

Shikamaru's brain was running in full gear. Hinata had but all lost her sense of self. He moved towards her.

"Why are you crying Hinata?"

She looked at him briefly.

"I'm crying?" Looking at her hands which had covered her face only moments before, she found wet tears, "Oh... I'm crying... I can cry."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed even deeper. She can cry? Of course every human can cry.

"You're human, of course you can cry."

Hinata sobbed, human?

She forgot that she was even held by the shadow and with a sweeping motion, she hugged Shikamaru. He hugged her back and they held each other closely.

"Shikamaru... I... Goodbye."

Shikamaru shut her up with a long kiss. His mouth willing to make her sadness melt and to bring her happiness. His arms tightened around her and pulled her in.

This was goodbye. From tomorrow onwards... they'll act like they never knew each other. Even if they didn't know the other person's reasons to leave, it was clear that if they stayed together... nothing would ever be solved. So he kissed her, because unknowingly, he had hungered for it since he had ever talked to her. Laid eyes on her. Touched her. He kissed her for as long as he could, until his breath turned ragged from wanting her.

And then they separated. Hinata stopped crying. He stopped asking questions. This was it. If they were both ninjas and on different sides, then this was it. She left, giving him a wet kiss on his forehead.

He looked at her back as she disappeared. They could have had something, one that they could have never worked their whole lives.

Because that 'something' would have been built on lies and what seemed to be most important to the both of them, Hinata and Shikamaru, was the truth.

They wanted the truth.

BK

BK: Aww... I know. I know. Well... this is why you all read right? To see what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

BK: Hey guys! Just updating. I don't know if you guys are interested in my life or anything, so I don't have much to say in each chapter about myself. Except that FINALLY, NaruHina is happening in the manga series and that I cried when Neji died.

Anyways, thanks for all the support. Makes me happy.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot!

BK

"Test on the next five chapters tomorrow. Don't be late or I'll fail you."

Kiba's mouth hit the ground as Professor Kakashi said that one sentence.

"_Five_ chapters? But we take at least one chapter test a day! We can't take the test on the next _five_!"

Kakashi smiled and a little dark shadow seemed to have seeped from him. Making the whole room tense as everyone sat back in their seat a little.

"Sure we can. And now it's worth your whole grade. Thank you Mr. Inuzuka."

The class immediately gave Kiba a dirty look. Even Hinata who once had a soft spot for him in elementary school. She quickly glanced at Shikamaru... but he never once looked at her. She didn't know what she felt for him... but whatever it was... she longed to be near him.

BK

The students looked half dead as they sat in their desks. Kiba's head was on his table and drool was seeping form his mouth. Hinata just read the chapters and then slept. She had her good night's sleep, she couldn't waste her time on tests that she failed. As soon as these things were over with, she was seeking out the truth. She needed to know what was behind it all. Because what she was looking for was the truth. And the unknown truth was what was separating her from the people she wanted to be near.

Shikamaru, who always received perfect scores and still somehow always slept in class, was at his desk and currently looking at the clouds. He didn't turn to look at her. After all, they were... on other sides now. Whatever those sides were.

Hinata sat far away as possible from him, though childish as that was, and that desk was all the way in the front next to Kakashi's desk.

The bell rang and Kakashi seemed to have popped out of nowhere as he said his usual greeting.

"Yo! Hope you're all ready for this killer test. Don't flip it over until I say so. You have all class to finish it, so three hours is yours to use. When you're done you can leave."

He went to his desk and chose a cabinet. The class looked at him. He had taken out a golden key and slipped it into the lock that was introverted into the cabinet. Whatever the test was, it was elaborately made very important. Inside, he grabbed a stack of papers. Each stack was thick and several pages long. He placed one on each occupied desk and they landed with satisfaction with a big, nice, PLOP. Several students wanted to cry. And Kiba just ran out to puke.

When he was done passing the test out and Kiba had come back, he sat at his desk and took out that ever annoying orange covered book.

"Alright, you may flip the test. Start!"

There was the flipping of papers and Hinata turned to look at Shikamaru who was barely grabbing a pencil. It reminded her that she needed to get something out to write with too. Her eyes needed to stop wandering. She took out a pen and set it in her hands, the smoothness of the pen settling in her fingers like soft petals. She wondered if Shikamaru's hands felt like that.

She shook her head and flipped her test... and on the first page, there was only one question:

_Why?_

Hinata blinked. One question. Lots of paper. She flipped through all the pages and looked around, the students had also realized the crazy professor's test had only one question and a bunch of paper in which to write down something.

She looked precariously at Shikamaru who turned to look out at the clouds. Was he done?

Then she looked at her professor. He sensed her stare and he just smiled at her and then returned to his book.

Hinata looked at the test and thought about what to write. The question was _Why?_

She heard a chair screech and she saw Shikamaru hand the test back to Kakashi in front of her.

Shikamaru gave her a casual glance, seeing that her paper was blank and then looked away. She frowned as he left through the door.

There was a whisper around in the class, mostly along the lines of "Shikamaru just about quit. You know what that means? We have a chance of passing!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. Shikamaru was a genius. He wouldn't have quit if there wasn't a reason. And then it dawned on her... if there wasn't a reason... _if there wasn't a reason_.

She smiled and then wrote two words onto her paper.

BK

It was the next day.

"Geez, I hope I passed that test. The professor is crazy!"

Hinata raised her eyebrow and then sat at a desk she preferred which was right next to the window where Shikamaru sat. If she came first, then it was only fair she could sit here. First come, first serve after all. Shikamaru would have to sit somewhere else.

"I wrote like 16 pages! He couldn't have graded them by yesterday."

That was Sakura's voice. Hinata didn't question that she wrote 16 pages, she probably wrote more than that. But all Hinata wrote was two words. Maybe she should be getting nervous. But whatever it was... she didn't feel anything but confidence.

Then on queue, the bell rang, people moved to their desk and Professor Kakashi popped up of nowhere.

She noticed Shikamaru had sat only a few seats away from her. He was actually pretty close to where she sat.

"We have two passing grades. The rest..." Kakashi trailed off and he signaled for them to take the tests that were theirs from the front desk that elongated the room.

The students rushed up there leaving Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke behind in their desks while others trailed like Shino and Chouji. The three that hadn't bothered to move looked at each other. Besides the obvious fact that there were very smart people in the class, only five stood out: Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and occasionally Naruto, much to everyone's chagrin. So whose papers did the passing grades belong to?

There was a shriek and they all turned to look at Sakura.

"But she only wrote two words! How did she pass?!"

There was a yell on the other side, it came from Naruto.

"He only wrote one word!"

Sakura came over and snatched the paper from Naruto. She looked at it and then hit Naruto on the head.

"You idiot! His name doesn't count! He didn't write anything!"

By now, Sasuke had risen from his chair to grab the test and with a huff, he threw the paper over to Shikamaru.

"Good job Nara. Stupid answer... but still good. _Truth_."

Sasuke grabbed his test and threw it in the trash. He went back to get his bag and then looked directly in Hinata's direction.

"And you... I like your answer. _Why not?_"

Hinata blushed. Why did he look so cool? He gave her a tiny smile and then put on his headphones and headed out the door. Sakura had a faint nosebleed and Ino was showing off Sasuke's score trying to best the two passing grades. Sasuke wrote only a sentence and he got a low B.

So the two passing grades belonged to... Shikamaru and Hinata.

Who would've thought that was going to happen?

-BK

Everyone had left, there was only Naruto and Kiba who were crying to each other. Hinata threw her test into the paper recycling bin and then proceeded to Shikamaru's desk. He had left, but his test was still there on the desk.

She sat in his desk and then looked at his answer. _Truth_.

He wanted the truth while Hinata just asked otherwise.

Why did Shikamaru do the things he did? Because he wanted the _truth_.

And why did she do what she wanted to do? Because _why_ _not_?

Hinata smiled. Shikamaru was a very bright person. But he valued justice and righteousness over anything else. He was an undercover hero. She smiled, perhaps that's why they left each other, because they wanted to clear something before they really got to know each other. What did she really want with Shikamaru anyways? Were they more than friends? He had shouted girlfriend that day when Sasori kissed her.

And then the rememberance of Sasori brought Hinata back to reality. Nothing had happened for two straight days. She should go look for something. She stuck her hand into her back pocket and felt the paper that Sasori slipped in two days ago.

His beautiful handwriting awed her as she read the note.

_Playground_.

She looked at his handwriting and then the word. So beautiful. It was almost like hers.

So he wanted to meet at the playground? Was that why nothing had happened the last two days?

She took the pencil that was laying on the desk right next to Shikamaru's desk and wrote her name on his test paper. She had beautiful handwriting. Like calligraphy. And then she laid the paper that Sasori had written on next to her handwriting. Their two beautiful handwriting seemed to interlace together like a puzzle that finally found each other. But then Hinata looked at Shikamaru's handwriting.

His was boyish. Sloppy. Scrawly. But clear and brilliant.

She smiled. No matter how perfect Sasori may be, she liked Shikamaru's handwriting better.

She like Shikamaru's imperfection.

BK

BK: We're getting there!


	9. Chapter 9

BK: The last chapter was fillerish wasn't it? When I wrote it, I felt that too. But it really happened in my life and I answered what Hinata wrote and... I got an A+ so I decided to put it in. It was my Economy class too.

ANYWAYS, I just watched some Naruto movies again, visiting Japan and such, and oh my goodness, Naruto remains my favorite fake person. Shikamaru as well. He steals half the show. And Kakashi and Neji, sometimes even Lee, they steal the limelight too.

Just once, just once, I want Hinata to have a little bit to shine, after all... it's NARUHINA for life. Why do I ship other pairings you ask? Why, it's because NaruHina in the manga and anime is inevitable, and because I really like Hinata and the other characters, I'm just giving them some limelight.

Anyways... Naruto. He remains my favorite fake person. I learned so much about trust and friendship from Naruto that I could have NEVER learned in real life. So I thank Kishimoto a lot of the times when I hang out with my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never want to, I just want to ship my pairings. Ahaha!

BK

Hinata checked her cellphone. Kurenai had texted her. It had been a long time since she heard from the teacher that changed her life. Kurenai had made her slightly more human every day they met each other when she was younger. If she hadn't met Kurenai... would she really have become nothing but a pawn for the Hyugga household?

_I'll be in Konoha soon. Don't forget to visit._

Hinata smiled. Not only was she a good friend of Hinata's, she was the only other person who knew Hinata was a ninja.

Hinata walked over to the playground. It was winter, snow covered the ground and was lightly falling from the sky. But she hadn't changed. She had on black stockings and some jean short shorts overalls. The only thing keeping her warm was her puffy long overcoat. Her heeled boots kept her warm, nor did it make her look any less inviting to abduct, but that was mainly her plan.

That was _supposed_ to be the plan.

But when she saw Sasori, who was handsome in black and his bloodied hand bandaged, Hinata couldn't help but feel something different. When their eyes, something rose from Hinata's belly.

Nervousness. Fear. And one that she didn't count on: Hatred.

This man separated her from the rest. When she stood next to him, she knew how perfect they looked together. They would have seemed ethereal and unstoppable. And she hated it. Because that caused illusions and lies. It created a control over her that was increasing similar to the power the Hyugga household held over her.

But she held her emotions together. She shouldn't let emotions get the better of her.

He raised an eyebrow and then smiled at her little getup. She looked positively sexy and he was sure it was because of him. His smiled hadn't changed. It was still amused and distraught.

"I knew you'd come." He said as a matter-of-fact.

Hinata didn't move, she stood there. She would make him come to her.

Long minutes passed by and Hinata started to shiver in the cold. Sasori, who smiled at her attempt to be coy, moved towards her. She smiled despite knowing that Sasori would notice.

"Smooth move darling," Sasori whispered as he draped his leather jacket over her. She gasped as the warmness enveloped her. Sasori's jacket was warm... it felt strangely unreal.

"Surprised? Yes, no matter what you think, I am human. I project heat as well."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. Yes... Sasori was human. She looked up at him and noticed how beautiful he looked against the white background. Bright red colored hair, dark black clothes, sculpted face and strong sure body. But that only made her like him less.

"Human... yes. But still, you seem too unreal." Hinata said.

He shrugged and looked at her.

"You as well. Tall, beautiful, pale as snow, hair as dark as charcoal, eyes that stare into a person's soul. You care even if you don't want to."

She glared at him and he smiled.

"I know you don't like me Hinata."

Hinata backed away and moved to the side. His arm shot out and grabbed her elbow, he pulled her into his chest. The roughness of his hands made her head swim. She wondered if Shikamaru's hands were gentle. Shikamaru seemed like the type to do things with care. She shook her head and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"If I don't like you, then why do you keep me around? If you have something to say then tell me. If you have a mission for me, then give it to me."

He smiled and then held her face with his strong hand and made her face him. Her eyes stared into his striking amber colored eyes. They were stormy with untold emotions.

"Because as I said before... I like you. And if you keep forgetting why, I'll demonstrate it every single time until you get it straight in your head. Until it consumes you whole."

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Until all that is on your mind is _me_."

Then he kissed her. She struggled and tried to push away, but he was much stronger than her. Sasori was a ninja who trained his whole life, she stood no chance against his demonstrations. So after gasping for her third breath after a split second of rest, she kissed him back and pushed her body onto his. No matter how much she didn't like him, the feeling of completion and perfection it fit to kiss him and melt her body into his made her mind dizzy.

The rough kisses smoothed into soft, gentler kisses and Hinata felt him pull away. He stared at her with no emotions whatsoever except for the strange look in his eyes. She felt strangely cold.

"Even hate is as strong as love." He whispered as Hinata breathed to catch her air.

Hinata clutched her hands to her chest for more breath and she looked at him, his bloodied bandaged hands caught her attention. She felt sorry for accusing him of murder. It simply wasn't something you said in this day or time. He noticed her looking at his bloodied hands again and then looked at it nonchalantly.

"It's nothing. Just a punishment."

She opened her mouth, punishment?!

He stopped her by cupping her chin and then shrugged.

"No, it was something I did. I deserved it. My hand still works."

Hinata didn't know what to say. But her relationship with him... he said that he didn't mind it if it was love or hate. She quickly brushed his hand away.

"You don't care if I hate you?"

He just looked at her again. Hinata wondered if he ever knew how to smile.

"I do. I care. I don't know why though. You are just some ninja girl I happened to save that one time. However, if hate is what makes you think of me, then fine. As long as I'm there to pollute your mind."

Hinata stood there with mixed feelings. She could never come to like him. He was of animal and primal desire. He was a person of domination. She turned away from him.

"What was it you wanted to tell me? Why the playground?"

He hugged her from behind much to her surprise and the shock made her jump a little.

"You can't do anything Hinata... it's useless to struggle. This is a public place. It's your fault for being born so perfect. You have no idea how many members of the Akatsuki want to have _fun_ with you."

Hinata felt like throwing up. She was some tool to breed? Hinata felt that the Akatsuki was some trafficking version of the Hyugga clan. She didn't struggle, it was useless and it wouldn't do her any good.

He smiled amused again. His proper ninja self reappearing and kissed her precariously on her bare collar bone. Hinata could feel his soft hair tickling her jaw and ear. She shivered and a low, hungry chuckle emitted from Sasori.

"I'm here to present you a proposition. You're affiliated with the Akatsuki even if you don't join us. We know about you. We know about the Hyugga clan. And if you work freely for us... you won't know what may happen to you... or your body." Sasori slipped his hand downward, "But if you work for and under me, then you're safe from the other sticky hands of the Akatsuki."

Hinata thought it over. He was right. The Akatsuki knew about her. And if she claimed herself independent then who knows what they'll do to her? Sasori was one man and when he held her, she couldn't even move. She wasn't a strong enough ninja to do anything to hurt him. She had met Hidan... and he seemed to be one of the people Sasori was speaking about. She did not like the look Hidan gave her when he looked at her with bestial hunger. She had dug herself a big hole and now she had to save herself. She was a weak ninja, sure, but that didn't mean she was stupid.

She laughed, "You're telling me that if you 'own' me, then I'll be safe? How can you guarantee that?"

His low laughter rumbled and her stomach warmed with butterflies. How could he be so confident?

"Because Hinata... I'm one of the strongest ninjas in the Akatsuki. I hold the most strings in society. And even if I don't 'exist' as a real person according to law and records... I'm extremely real to many politicians."

His hand had shifted from her waist to her belly and he rubbed against it softly. Hinata didn't feel creep out as she should have, except she felt safe as he nibbled her ear and that one fact made her feel positively ill. How the hell should she feel safe with him? She wanted to puke.

"And I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Hinata stood there in his embrace as his arms tightened around her. She had to agree. Sasori knew that. But she also had to escape and find out the real truth of the Akatsuki. Sasori didn't know that. And to do that, she needed some leak into the Akatsuki, some connection. And then it clicked. It was in front of her all along.

Hinata's hands wrapped around Sasori's strong, big hands. Her mind churning into overload as she started an elaborate plan.

"Fine... I'm your little pet. But a ninja's word is their life."

He smiled and then kissed her hand which he now held in his.

"Of course."

If she couldn't use or hurt Sasori physically, then she'll use and hurt him mentally.

Hinata looked down at her smooth hands that held his. She was turning into a horrible person that used people for her own means. The next kiss that Sasori gave her on her mouth seemed to have only dirtied her more. Because of that, it soothed her. That dirty kiss, because it was what she was turning into: a dirty monster.

The kiss Shikamaru and Hinata had... it was too innocent to compare.

BK

BK: Ball rolling? Quite. Not really, but quite. Yes. This Hinata is a bit evil. Enough that she doesn't mind using people. And Sasori? Well, I always thought he was the MOST handsome bad guy in the Akatsuki, I don't really see how Itachi is all that. Really, I don't.

Japan was wonderful. My grandmother lives in the countryside though. She grows tealeaves and teaches young maidens that are getting married how to create traditional tea. Have I tried? Yes, but I'm clumsy and I don't practice nearly enough.


	10. Chapter 10

BK: Hey guys! It's been forever. I'm making the chapters slightly longer now and I'm going to update more frequently. Anyways, if you're fans of ShikaHina, I'd recommend the story that made me love the pairing. Some of you may have read it. It's adoring. Just add the fanfiction part to... s/3427859/1/To-be-a-Cool-Adult

So...let's start!

BK

Shikamaru had forgotten his pencil in the class. It wasn't anything too special, it was just... his last pencil. He didn't like wasting things by forgetting them or misplacing them. It was a bad way of getting caught if you were an investigator like himself. And he also forgot to recycle the paper test. It had way more pages than what he was willing to answer. He remembered that he had left in a hurry after the class started to riot against Professor Kakashi about his rabid way of grading.

He walked back to the class from where ever he came from (hence his sleepy eyes) and wandered to the hall where the class was. The hall was decorated by upcoming events such as the college square music off and dance off competitions. He had never actually went to one though he heard it was an amazing experience. He was too busy with work and class to juggle entertainment into his life. The only time he had free, he had spent with Hinata... and now that she wasn't here – well, he spent it sleeping as usual or playing shogi.

So Hinata answered with _Why not?_ Instead of his answer of finding the truth. Maybe he was wrong about her. The reason why they had to split wasn't because they both wanted to the truth, it was because she wanted to be free. She was always under strict control of the Hyugga clan and she never got to do anything that she wanted to do. If she were the thief that stole all those ninja things, it would make a lot of sense. After all, she wanted to rebel against their control. And if she stole ninja artifacts, then that would link her directly to that red head man called Sasori, who on many occasions was kissing Hinata.

The thought disturbed him and made him a bit angry, so upon reaching the class door, Shikamaru kicked the class door open letting his anger off on the poor innocent door. He had been standing there thinking about things, but that was the erupting point. He sighed loudly, he couldn't believe that he got mad for a girl. He could care less. He was the famous Shikamaru who could fall asleep at any minute. God, he hated this feeling. It's not like they were close or anything.

He huffed and stepped in the classroom. His cellphone beeped and he looked at it. A text from Asuma.

A little lightness on his dreary two days, Shikamaru gladly read it.

_Shikamaru! Coming back to Konoha in a few days, drop by for a visit. Don't forget to take a few days off, you can't always work!_

Shikamaru smiled. Asuma. His first teacher that taught him the importance of justice and trained him to be the top detective. It would be nice to see him again. He was the closest and most trusted person that he knew. But he did have work. Uncalled work.

He went to his desk and noticed that his pencil had been used. His usually sharpened pencils had wore down just a tad bit. He always wrote lightly and whoever used his pencil wrote rather harsh. And to add to his surprise, his test had someone's name on it. Hinata's.

It was a beautiful calligraphy. Shikamaru was starting to suspect that any professor who had Hinata in their class wouldn't mind reading her in-class essays. The handwriting sort of drew you to want to read the whole thing. Next to her beautiful written name was a piece of neatly folded paper with another different but beautiful handwriting. He knew that it wasn't Hinata's handwriting. Though both beautiful and that the two handwriting complemented each other, but were not the same styles.

He smiled a little. Did she leave him a note? But why would it be in two different handwriting?

He looked at her little paragraph.

_Shikamaru's handwriting is scrawly and boyish... but I like it better._

He smiled now and decided to keep his test. The first test he ever decided to keep. He recycled the rest by pulling it off the ripped stapler and headed towards the playground that was mentioned in the little note next to his test.

Whatever it was, Hinata was there. And if Hinata was there... trouble was bound to follow. He sighed again. How troublesome.

BK

Shikamaru did not expect to see Hinata and Sasori again eating each other. Hinata resisted at first, but then she gave in after being repeatably kissed in a rough manner. Shikamaru had a strange sense of dejavu. He kept his feelings suppressed and decided to just observe. His hands clenched into strong fists, but he didn't throw a kunai this time. Hinata after all, was no longer affiliated with him.

Sasori seemed to be infatuated with her. He suspected that Hinata didn't know that little fact. Sasori would smile when he was in control of the situation but when something strange or foreign came up, like seriously talking to Hinata, he became sombre and serious, unable to display the right emotions.

In a way, Sasori was like Hinata. They were both looking for a way to be free and still have some control. But they were dangling on the line of control right now as they mingled with each other. He didn't know if Hinata was trying to break free or not, but Sasori was definitely wanting to hold onto her. He decided to really just observe them interact. It didn't cross his mind that maybe perhaps what he was doing was a little creepy or even rude. All thoughts had flew out the window.

Shikamaru knew who was in control. It was Hinata, but she didn't realize it. Sasori thought he was in control, but he really wasn't. He was focused on Hinata and that made him lose sight, it could very well be his weak spot. But for the time being, Sasori was in charge as he physically manhandled Hinata, so Shikamaru would have to be careful. At least, in some ways, he had a grip on Hinata because Shikamaru knew her, but he had no grip on Sasori.

They were discussing something, but Shikamaru wasn't close enough to hear. Whatever it was, Hinata trembled in fear, realization, and then acknowledgment. She had on that face that she gave him when they finally decided to call it a truce. She had realized something that couldn't be undone. He gave her props for knowing when to give in and when to run for it.

She seemed to have agreed on something and then willingly kissed Sasori again. Shikamaru felt a little disappointed. Perhaps, Hinata never did like him. But that would only give him more reason to find out the truth. If she used him, then he would find himself hating her eventually. He had never been used, more or less, and... he shook his head.

He knew it. He was starting to hate her just for kissing Sasori. The line between love and hate was thin.

Shikamaru blinked. Love and hate?

He was in love with Hinata?

BK

Hinata had been stolen of two things from Sasori.

Her first kiss.

Her ownership of self.

It disgusted her and she wanted to just dig a hole and disappear. She couldn't believe that a few little thieving acts brought her into a big, gigantic mess with people that didn't even exist.

She had a feeling that if she just talked about her life and the cruel ways of the Hyugga clan, Shikamaru would all but have saved her. He was understanding and so capable of many things. What she couldn't do, she knew that he would at find some way to help her. But because she wanted to defy the main branch so much and got tangled into the Akatsuki, that she lost her chance to truly be happy.

She actually hit her head on the table. Chance to be happy? Was she seriously considering that lazy, sleepy genius as someone that could make her happy? She didn't have many friends. Her social status and awkwardness separated her from many people. Shikamaru... anyone – she would have been happy with. Anyone but Sasori. She turned her head to the side and let out a quiet sigh.

She looked at her neck, there was a pinkish hue of a bruise starting to develop. Sasori had all but implanted on her his mark of ownership. She just sat there and took it. She felt her freedom slowly slipping away like water that slipped through her delicate fingers and it irked her. The mood she was in was enough to chew someone out, but she was the heiress... she never had actually chewed anyone out.

Now they were at a coffee shop and Sasori had gone for some hot chocolate. She couldn't believe they were spending time together. He said that he had a mission to give her, but after some salutations of warm drinks. What did that even mean? She wanted to run away. The control she had on herself was faltering. And if he didn't exist, how did he buy things? With cash? Wait – that meant...

A person stepped into her line of view and she saw a beautiful man with long blonde hair. He sat right in front of her and she backed away instantly. Beautiful man? That sounded dangerous.

"Hello there miss. So you're Hinata, yeah?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. He wore black leather and that was the tell-tale sign he was from Akatsuki. Hinata placed her hands between her legs in an effort to stop them from shaking. She felt like a cornered mouse that was being chased by two hungry cats and there were no escapes at all.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked objectively trying to smooth her way out.

He smiled, enjoying her company and direct question, so he replied, "Deidara, the arsonist artist. Sasori was right. You're a beauty. Unfortunately we have different views on art. He likes his to stay for a long, long, very long time. And I, well..." he gave her a disturbing look, "I like to ravage them into a beautiful form of art and then BOOM! Gone! Girls don't stay very long if they don't have an owner to protect them sweetie. So glad you chose the right one, yeah?"

Hinata gave him a horrified look and then quickly smiled. He blew up people? Hinata could feel the power of the Akatsuki sinking into her body as she started to regret even knowing them. Her hands sunk into her lap even more and she was consciously aware of every movement around her. No matter what happened though, she still needed information and so she decided to sweeten her words as she talked to Deidara. She couldn't let go of the reins here.

"Well... what if the girl wanted to be ravaged? What if she liked that type of exciting beauty?"

Deidara seemed taken aback by her suave response, he smiled at her suggestively and moved in closer to whisper into her ear.

"Are you suggesting you wouldn't mind if I bounded your hands together, fuck you over, and then tossed you onto a pile of bombs? I could help you along, after all..."

He looked her up and down as if sizing her to be ninja material. Hinata felt violated just by his actions, and after seeing what he liked, he smirked.

"Hmm... I could come to like you for more than just a ninja in our ranks, yeah." Deidara finally spoke.

Hinata looked at him with question. What did he mean?

"Ninja in your ranks?"

Deidara smirked as his hand grabbed her leg under the table and she jolted upwards in her seat when something licked her leg. Whatever the hell it was... it was making her shiver in a very scared way. It was slimy and moving ever closer to her thighs. Hinata wanted to take off like a rocket, but the strength of his hand under the table was too much for her. She could feel the bruise starting to form.

"Yeah. You work for one of us."

Hinata grimly nodded. She did. No going around that.

"So, have you slept with Sasori, yeah?"

Hinata sputtered and coughed. Slept with Sasori? Deidara laughed, having got his answer and his hand moved upwards to her thigh. She yelped and he laughed amused. Was he getting pleasure from her actions?

"No? Oh... I guess you're special then. Someone from the higher ups probably want you since Sasori hasn't touched you, yeah."

Hinata shivered from fear and the disgusting feeling as she tried to move her leg away only to have his hand hold even tighter onto her. She was starting to wish that someone would rescue her, even Sasori would do. What did he mean by higher-ups?

"Stop touching her Deidara. Sooner or later she'll ask me to take her. No one from the higher ups wants her. Not too much anyway since we have Konan now."

Deidara smiled crudely in hate as Sasori spoke to him. The red head sat across from them both, all forming a little triangle at the small round table. Sasori then kicked Deidara's hand away from Hinata's leg and then placed his legs in front of hers. She gave him a gratifying look in which she got in return a rueful turn of his lips.

"Great! Then maybe she'll try with me. I like her Sasori and you don't care for girls unless it's for making babies, so why not give her to me? I'll love her like a real man."

Hinata opened her mouth, were they really talking about this in front of her? But when she tried to make a noise, her throat clasped on her.

Sasori had shrugged, "Sure. Maybe."

Hinata got mad and instead she slammed the fork right between Sasori's fingers, very near his palm, and the knife on Deidara's sleeves, the two silverware went deep into the table.

"Get this right nonexistent people. I'm not a breeding tool. I'm not some chick to bang. I'm a ninja and I have pride. So if you're really going to be like this, then you might as well kill me before I kill you."

Deidara took her words seriously and he smiled at her, quite satisfied at her reaction. Sasori on the other hand, drank his warm tea, shot her a dangerous glare, grabbed the fork that was in between his fingers and then kissed Hinata roughly, his tea slipping into her throat. The fork that was once between his fingers now held her jacket down onto the table as she pushed him away with panic.

Hinata coughed and tried hard as she could to be as invisible as possible. The people around them looked and Hinata, having the Hyugga name to uphold, smiled and then kissed him sweetly back as to not raise suspicions and rumors. She sat down fuming as Sasori looked back at her and released the fork off her jacket. His lips curled even more and Hinata wanted to just throw water at him like those movies.

"Ah... to be held back by society. It's a shame you're a documented citizen of Konoha," Deidara mused, "So if I kissed you... you would have kissed back wouldn't you?"

Hinata 'tsked' at them and kicked someone under the table. She didn't care who it was, she was much satisfied by the loud _thunk_ sound. She felt so angry, violated, and used that she forgot who she was dealing with.

BUT – Deidara went down, holding his... balls. Sasori gave her a look.

"Careful Hyugga. Deidara isn't nice. No one's nice in the Akatsuki. If I'm not there... who knows what happens to your pretty little body?"

Hinata crossed her legs and looked away. She wiped the tea from her lips with the back of her hand and caught Sasori watching her. She gave him a look and he just stared back. He held a paper up and then slipped it across the table. When Hinata reached for it, he caught her hand and held it tight.

"Watch it Hyugga. I may just kill you. Go back to the submissive thief who did her job."

Hinata smiled back maliciously. She wasn't feeling so good and confident about herself anymore, but if she backed down now, that meant she acknowledged becoming the submissive thief.

"It's a nice thing to be hated don't you think Sasori? And I was always like this even before you stole my first kiss."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, the yank caused her arm to pop and she held in a scream. Biting her mouth she stared defiantly back at Sasori.

"Don't get too rough Sasori. I may be the end of you." She mustered to say into his emotionless face. Even if she was scared as hell, her pride wouldn't let the way he played around with her go.

He raised an eyebrow and then let her go with the paper in her hand. He kicked Deidara's chair and then stood up to leave. He gave Hinata a glance that showed some type of emotion passing through his eyes, but she didn't notice it as she grabbed her popped arm.

"You're going to get it bitch. Watch it, no one kicks me in the balls, yeah. I might just blow you up when no one's watching."

Deidara had whispered it to her as he stood up and tried to walk as normally as he could out after Sasori.

Hinata sat there and then rested her head on the table finally shaking from the experience.

What had she gotten herself into?

The Akatuski... were crazy, inhumane, killing machines.

BK

BK: Crazy people... I wouldn't be able to handle them personally. I'd have to get help. Ahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

BK: Hey all! The story is really going to pick up soon. As you can see... there is immense progress... and in a few chapters... Well... Heehee! I can't wait!

Anyways, I responded to some of your reviews! They give me great joy. I love talking to you all. But I am very busy. Always busy. I hate staying not busy... you know? I like to learn many things, see many things, do many things and talk to many people. But because you are here, it makes me take an effort to update and respond back.

So thank you so much. It's you that motivates me the most.

Continuing on, the chapters are getting longer... and getting updated faster. I can't wait to hear all your reactions.

BK

Shikamaru stopped by Asuma's house. He had moved and Shikamaru was currently around the neighborhood trying to find the right house. He was having some trouble and was about to give up when he saw some movement in the quiet, desolate place.

"Excuse me!" He yelled out at the person and he couldn't believed that he _actually asked for help_. He must be really desperate, sad, or plain bored to be trying this hard.

The person stopped and then turned to face the sound of his yell from behind the wall they had just passed. When he saw her, his feelings took over as he replayed the roughness the red head man took her with in his head and he coughed uncomfortably, his hands suddenly turning into fists and he swallowed something he had been holding in his throat.

"Hinata?"

Hinata stood there and stared at him. Shikamaru?

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

He could ask her the same thing. She was bundled up. The snow never let down. They must have been in a foot of snow by now since it started snowing. She had a cute red button nose and a big puffy jacket. The earmuffs were big, white, and puffy as they kept her warm. He looked at her warily.

"I... I'm visiting someone," he decided to answer.

He mustered a sigh and then moved closer to her, only to stop and then look at her again as if he hadn't seen her in forever. She looked a little paler and thinner since they last saw each other. She decided to suddenly speak to break the silence.

"Me too. I'm... you look... I mean, what's the address?" She asked again.

Hinata smiled at him. The atmosphere between still very tense. They were ninjas, but nothing had happened that would make them suspect each other besides the fact they red head wanted to eat her up. They really were just here to visit some people. She took the paper from his cold naked hands and into her gloved ones to look at it.

"Asuma? That's my teacher's fiance."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. They were headed to the same place. Shikamaru looked up at her in surprise. Fiance? It was as if the world was pulling them together and all they wanted to do was get farther away like two polar magnets. He wanted to curse whatever god was laughing at them.

"Really? So... you know Kurenai?"

Hinata nodded.

"They moved into her apartment last spring. It was bigger and she had already bought it... would you like to go together?"

She sounded a little hopeful and it made him feel a little tingle. But he remembered their truce and how they weren't trying to butt into each other's business. So Shikamaru just grabbed the paper out of her hands with his own trembling ones. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment and then tightened his scarf.

"Sure."

Hinata nodded too and turned the way she was headed. She looked behind to see if he was following. He looked up at her and made a sweeping motion as if to tell her to continue. She smiled despite the tethering line of neutrality between each other. Shikamaru stuck his hands under his arms. It was survival 101 to keep warm by sticking your hands into the warmest place possible.

When they had gone halfway up the hill in the knee high snow, they were suddenly walking next to each other and it felt like they had just left Economy class and was heading towards basketball practice.

"How are you doing?" The silver eyed beauty asked.

She broke the ice. They were no where near the house. They had just started and they barely made three feet of progress. She might as well get to know something about him, as rare as that may be.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Shikamaru half replied.

It was an empty comment out of politeness. He had forgotten when he even bothered to reply to people. But even with his jagged attitude towards Hinata, he noticed that she didn't look so well. Her eyes weren't as bright and she looked very tired. Something must have happened since that day she met Sasori at the playground.

"I... I'm doing great. I just want to find the truth," the last part of her sentence came out as a whisper.

He stopped and she noticed. She turned around questioningly at him and found that his face was sombre and serious. She coughed a little bit, that was a face Sasori made when he was talking to her. She felt a little shaken by Shikamaru's intense stare – as if he could read her.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

The shogi genius stared at her. She wasn't doing fine at all. Too pale, even for snow, reddish eyes, and nervous talking. She was bothered by something and curse him, but he wanted to know.

"Something happened." He continued, pressing the matter.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes widened as if she was just found out, and then she smiled it off like any good heiress who could shrug things off to officials. 'It was nothing,' she tried to say through body language. Shikamaru wasn't fooled. She looked horrible and yet she wanted to know the truth. She didn't write that down as an answer last class.

"Why would you want to know the truth? You're all about freedom. You've been suppressed for such a long time by the Hyugga clan."

Hinata looked at him frowning and then continued upwards towards her teacher's home.

"Nothing's wrong." Hinata insisted.

Shikamaru followed her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Then why would you feel the pressure of finding the truth? You're looking for freedom and you're doing it by being associated with Sasori and Hidan."

She stopped in her tracks as something seemed to have snapped, and then turned around, marching towards him, nearly falling into the snow.

"Don't associated me with those disgusting people!"

Shikamaru stared at her quite surprised. She closed her mouth not realizing what she had said and then covered them with her hands. She turned around and then started to run up the hill. She didn't run so well, it was knee deep snow.

Shikamaru chased after her. He caught up in a moment of a few steps compared to Hinata who was tired and had shorter legs than him. If she didn't like those people, then why did she go around and kiss them like they were lovers? Was she some type of host or pseudo girlfriend? Worst... was she selling herself? He had seen all sorts of situations in his career of being a detective. He caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"Hinata... what's wrong?"

She started to cry from the immense pressure of having no one to talk to about the Akatsuki and pushed against Shikamaru as hard as she could. She couldn't drag him in – not Shikamaru, the only friend she ever made and then lost.

"Nothing!"

He sighed. What was it with him and making her cry?

"Did I make you cry?" he asked quietly.

She stopped pounding weakly against him and then stopped – looking at him confusedly.

"Wh-what?"

He repeated himself.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

She shook her head slowly as if thinking about it. Her eyebrows knitting together and she blinked furiously to shake away the tears.

"No... I... you're the only other person who knows so much about me without trying. I don't want you to see me like this. I thought we agreed to stop seeing each other, so why is it everything is pulling us together? I thought we ended things."

His arms slung around her and pulled her in. He hugged her despite him being the first one to call a neutrality. She just looked so broken today. He didn't know if it was all an act, but he was falling for its first phase... if there was a phase in her plans at all.

"I don't know why Hinata. I don't know why the universe is being so unreasonable."

Hinata laughed, "What? I don't understand. There has to be a reason!"

He sighed. Trying to find some logical answer as she stood up slowly from the deep snow, using him a a leveling pole.

"I think it's because we want to find the truth... because we care... about us. And that's why we always come across each other."

She looked at him and then pulled him closer to her, hugging him as hard as she could. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She needed help more than ever and when she saw Shikamaru, she hoped that he didn't see her as some ninja helping the Akatsuki, but someone who wanted to exploit them. The hug warmed her up and felt so clear and clean, filled with pure intent. So different than Sasori's.

"Shikamaru... Oh my goodness."

She hugged him tight and he hugged right back with ferocity as Hinata whispered his name over and over to comfort herself.

"Hinata... if you don't stop saying my name, I'm going to..." but he couldn't finish his sentence. She had laughed and pulled him closer to her. He could hear her whisper so clearly as if it was to his own personal ears, "Shikamaru..."

He hissed in some air, his breath coming out short. He was glad it was cold and that he was that well prepared because Hinata had all but caused him some very disturbing thoughts. All his blood was rushing to his face and the other parts of his lower body.

"Hinata... you're not doing well. We called a truce. You have to get off."

She stopped him with her hand on his lips.

"I'm scared Shikamaru. I don't know who to ask for help."

He was stuck for words. He wasn't sure if he should keep holding her or back off and analyze the situation. Girls had a way with getting away. He wasn't sure where Hinata stood.

Slowly, with a deep breath, he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Hinata. You and I... we need to clear this up."

Her happy face, which was there only moments ago, faltered. Disbelief filled her face. But Shikamaru couldn't give in. He was a detective. And if it was one thing he learned long ago, the only person you could trust was yourself – sometimes even your partners betrayed you.

"I need more time. I'm sorry. I need... agh... this is troublesome."

He sighed and tilted his head back in irritation.

"Shikamaru?! Is that you?!"

They both looked to the foreign voice, each other both jumping a little bit to the sudden noise and looked at the person.

"Asuma?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikamaru took his hands off Hinata and waved at Asuma. Hinata fell to the ground of snow and then Asuma ran over to help her up. She couldn't believe that Shikamaru had pushed her away.

"I see you've met each other. Thanks Hinata for helping Shikamaru find the house. I know he has a car but this is a small neighborhood and it's snowing rather hard. Come on, let's get you two somewhere warm."

Hinata nodded, her head in jumbles. She thought that Shikamaru would help her, but it looked like she was wrong. He was more cautious than she thought. She understood of course, if he came back to her sobbing and crying and wanting help, she would question Shikamaru's intent.

But that hug... that hug was pure and she yearned for it once more. It made her feel so safe. It made her want to change into someone worthy for him.

BK

Kurenai had made some warm tea and they all sat at the table catching up.

"You're pregnant..." Hinata had said in awe.

Kurenai smiled gently and she placed her hand on her belly. She was very well rounded. Hinata smiled and she wondered if she could ever have any children that would make her smile that gentle as well. Her mother and father had never smiled much at her.

"Do you want to place your hand on my stomach?"

Hinata's head shot up to meet Kurenai's eyes. Hinata shook her head intensely.

"N-no! I can't. I don't know if I could... touch something so precious."

Kurenai laughed and Asuma came through the door with Shikamaru. They had just finished clearing the snowy doorsteps. They placed the shovel on the side. Asuma heard their little conversation and he stepped in to help Hinata.

"What?! Come on Hinata, you're as soft as a mouse, come on. Here, open your palm, not too frigid! That's right. Now lay it on her belly. Don't laugh Kurenai!"

Hinata laughed as Asuma awkwardly helped her and Kurenai couldn't help but giggle at how awkward her fiance was. Asuma was blushing beet red. He was showing Hinata how to feel the baby's kick. She did so with awe and fascination.

Shikamaru walked around next to Hinata and rested his palm naturally on her belly. A small rumble sounded and something kicked them. Hinata's hand shot way back.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled suddenly.

Kurenai laughed softly, "You didn't do anything. Don't worry. It was just a kick."

Hinata tilted her head. A kick? Babies kicked? Oh... that's right. They moved around. She smiled and she placed her palm back.

"My goodness... this baby is full of life. How beautiful."

Shikamaru thought it was so strange of Hinata to have all those reactions. Hadn't she ever seen anyone pregnant? Or goggle at cute, chubby babies? He saw Hinata's hand move towards her own stomach. He questioned the movement. Was Hinata... pregnant?

Something like anger filled him and he moved away from Kurenai. Asuma noticed his abrupt movement and followed him outside to the backyard patio.

The two girls were too involved with the baby and the men were left alone. Asuma closed the door and he stood next to Shikamaru who was furrowing his eyebrows and massaging them in agony.

"Is something bothering you?"

Shikamaru nodded. There was no point in lying to Asuma. He would find out eventually anyways. He had never looked so bothered about anything.

"Want to talk about it?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. Did he want to talk about it? It was so complicated.

With a loud sigh, Shikamaru asked Asuma a question, "How do tell if someone is lying?"

Asuma sighed exasperatedly, "I thought I told you to lay off work. It's Christmas season. Spend some time with us. We're practically your second family."

Shikamaru smiled, "I know. And you're practically Hinata's real family."

Asuma laughed loudly, "Yeah. Kurenai's practically a mom to Hinata!"

Shikamaru chuckled and then after a momentary silence, "Asuma... ninjas... they're coming back. I think Hinata has a hand in it."

Asuma's eyebrows furrowed immediately. He placed his right hand on Shikamaru's shoulders, his eyes quite alarmed.

"What? Ninjas? And Hinata? Whatever do you mean?"

The disbelief in Asuma's face saddened Shikamaru, he looked down and sighed.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news."

Asuma concentrated, his eyes closer together from concentration.

"No. Sooner is better. Tell me. I want to help."

Shikamaru sat down on the edge of the patio.

"Ninja artifacts are being stolen. Culprits have been a red headed man named Sasori. He seems to be affiliated with Hinata and another man named Hidan. Also... I believe the main branch of the Hyugga clan has something to do with this case."

"Is it an uprising?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"A revolution?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Is it... are they looking to dominate?"

Shikamaru looked at Asuma and slightly nodded. Asuma laughed in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding! It's been thousands of years! And why? Why would they want to bring ninjas back in this day and age?"

Shikamaru spouted his facts fast. He didn't really know why, so he needed Asuma's expertise.

"Then why would they steal ninja artifacts which still hold teachings of summoning and jutsus? How come they're targeting people of status like the Hyuggas? How come Hinata is involved with them?"

Asuma sighed and took out a cigar. He lit it and offered Shikamaru one. Shikamaru shook his head, a look of seriousness in his eyes. Asuma decided that maybe now was not the time for a cigar, but he was damn tired. Especially with work. His old man gave him more work than needed, all he wanted was some nice quiet time with the people he cherished... why did Shikamaru have to bring in work?

"This is a big problem. Have you told the -"

Shikamaru shook his head, effectively cutting off Asuma's question.

"No. I haven't. I'm the only one who has witnessed them. Myself and... Hinata. It's not enough to cause any concern. Not to the big people anyways."

Asuma massaged his eyebrows with one hand. The other hand tapped the cigarette, letting the ash fall to the snowy ground.

"_It is a problem._ How did Hinata get caught in this mess?"

Shikamaru shrugged and sighed loudly. It felt nice to share his load.

"My best guess is... she's dating someone in that group."

Asuma sighed, "I hope my baby isn't a girl."

Shikamaru grabbed Asuma on the shoulder jokingly.

"Hey, that's not fair to the baby."

Asuma laughed. The little joke lightened the situation. Shikamaru was glad his teacher was there.

"Well... Shikamaru. I guess the best choice in this situation is to make friends with the enemy. It's best to have a smart enemy than a stupid friend. And it looks like you don't have a problem with the latter, so all you need... is a really smart enemy. You need an inside link."

Shikamaru turned immediately to face Asuma. Befriend the enemy?

"You want me to... you mean Hinata?"

Asuma nodded, shifting his head right and left. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, taking a breath.

"Hinata is a nice girl. I've known her for years. She may be Hyugga bred, but she holds fast to the truth and is a justice doer. I'm sure that even if she's blinded by love, she'll come to terms."

Shikamaru gulped and looked at his teacher.

"Are you sure?"

Asuma nodded.

"Quite sure."

Shikamaru sighed and he laughed a little. He smiled at Asuma. If this was all wrong... well, it'd be Asuma's fault. He couldn't really do that to his teacher. He would just have to take his word.

"Thanks man."

His teacher shrugged.

"No problem. After all, I've got my child's future to think about."

Shikamaru laughed, but his teacher just continued in a joking voice.

"And you need to get a girlfriend. Come on, you don't want to be a hermit. And _the stuff in bed_ is good. Don't tell Kurenai what I said."

Shikamaru laughed even harder. It was good to have someone have your back.

BK

Shikamaru returned to talk to Hinata, but when Asuma and Shikamaru returned Kurenai sat there alone drinking tea.

"Where's Hinata?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai smiled and pointed to the little gift Hinata left. They were tiny little baby socks. Other little miscellaneous things were also brought from her. Even though Hinata was awkward with the baby stuff, she sure bought a lot of the right things.

"You just missed her. She left. She had an appointment to keep."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and then looked at Asuma. Asuma nodded at him abruptly.

"Kurenai... I think we should tell the the good news later. When they're here together."

Shikamaru raised his other eyebrow. Good news? For both of them? Hinata and Shikamaru?

"Erm... we're not going to be godparents or anything right?"

Asuma and Kurenai laughed.

"Of course not!"

BK

BK: … Da da da dum!


	12. Chapter 12

BK: This has got to be the longest chapter. I didn't know where to stop it. Since I keep writing about Hinata's raunchy events with Sasori, I thought why not end it somewhere fluffy and safe? Didn't want to scare any of you off. Ahaha!

A busy week. Very. But that won't stop me from posting. I really love this fanfic and I want to share it.

BK

Hinata had to go. She was happy for Kurenai, truly, but that happiness made her feel empty and bleak. Would she ever have that kind of happiness or would she turn out just like her parents? Like the main branch?

Hinata looked at the beautiful handwriting on the paper.

_Playground. 3PM sharp._

_$50,000_

Hinata sighed. But the thing was... no matter what was bothering her, money was always the real issue. She needed the money. So despite what was happening, she would comply.

It was 2:30PM. Hinata hadn't expect to leave so early but she couldn't stand the happiness that she saw she could never have. She touched her belly and rested her hand on her heart.

Her breath came out like little puffs of smoke in the air and she laughed pathetically.

What was she doing? Where was the proud Hinata Hyugga that defied every little rule that the main branch try to brand her with? Where was that girl now?

Something slip around her and rough, strong hands enveloped her own.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a little child in here?"

Hinata shot out immediately. Sasori? She practically ran across the field. She stopped halfway though to restore her dignity if she had any left.

"You're here early," she said.

Hinata looked at him. He never changed. At all. Rough, handsome, brutal, and with that ever amused smile. He wore black as usual, but today, he wore one red, long scarf. He gave her a sultry look.

"I am. I hate to be late."

Hinata laughed pathetically, why would he care about time? He could make her wait all the time in the world if he waned to.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He tilted his head and looked at her, a bit in disbelief that she didn't take him seriously. After all... he didn't joke much. Not him.

"Yes. Quite sure."

Hinata stared at him. What made him so different? What was it that made her still come back to him? She could run away. She could go straight to the Hyugga main branch and let them handle the Akatsuki mess. She could do anything, but she kept coming back. She sighed... she knew what it was – he made her feel wanted. More wanted than anything in the world. Even if it were just for the fact she was a ninja and from a long line of pure ninja blood.

She moved closer to him and then tugged at his red scarf. She brought him closer to her and kissed him. He paused, his eyes open in a strange feeling of shock and excitement, but then he immediately kissed her back, covering Hinata's hands that held his scarf in one hand and bring her whole body in with the other. He closed his eyes unknowingly and let himself be taken by her.

She kissed him, but that was because she needed to be closer to him and to know more. If she knew more dirt about them, the better. She hated him as much as she feared what the Hyugga clan would do with her. But she knew that she never wanted to be controlled. She wanted to be free. Kissing Sasori cleared her mind of trouble and he made her feel wanted. She only felt the roughness of his lips and coated her mind with the feel of his body as she felt determined not be sacred by the crazy, inhumane, Akatsuki that killed without thinking.

But she was lonely. She felt abandoned. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful life while Hinata was fighting alone. She wanted to pull in someone to help her. Someone to help shoulder those things off. She wanted Shikamaru.

But Shikamaru pushed her away and now she had to fend for herself as she tried to wrap Sasori around her finger. And Sasori didn't care if she hated or loved him, she knew he would still chase after her if she ran away.

His tongue had protruded her mouth and it slid over the sharpness of her top teeth. She hadn't expected that and she shivered as she pushed him away for a breath. He allowed her some of that precious breath and then proceeded to stare at her, his amber eyes soft and unfamiliar.

"Sasori?" Hinata whispered.

He blinked and shook his head. They separated and he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her four times. The scarf was long, but on her, it was even longer. On the fifth wrap, he brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead. Looking away and covering his mouth, he said something quite clear to her.

"I think I'm going to come even earlier now... just in case."

Hinata blushed. The color rising to her forgotten cheeks in a long time. His statement filled her heart in a niche that she was looking for unknowingly. Maybe love? He noticed her reaction and immediately she covered her face. That was a wrong move though, as an amused smile appeared on his face and Hinata knew she had lost control on him.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, Sasori wasn't human enough to actually portray love and neither was she. Sasori proceeded to kiss her forehead and then her two eyelids, then once more to her lips.

Hinata's hands moved to his chest and she grabbed the dark clothing to her as to make him feel like she wanted more when all she wanted to do was get the job and go. What were two inhuman beings doing here together anyways?

BK

Again, Hinata found herself at another shop as Sasori waited for another member of the Akatsuki to appear. It was more of a pub. Secluded and dark. The music was sultry and the people inside the pub smoked as they flirted with one another. Hinata sat there as quietly as she could and tried to disappear. Something that she was very good at, except for the handsome red headed man sitting on her side made it very hard.

Hinata didn't know whether Sasori liked her or just wanted to have her do odd jobs. He was a hard person to read. She studied psychology but... she sighed. Maybe she should put it to use. Wait! But she hated him. And Sasori knew she hated him. Shouldn't she move away from him? But as Hinata was about to move, she stopped. Last time she acted openly against him, he made a fool out of her. What should she do?

Then someone came up to them and sat down with a loud thump. He placed his long board on the table and looked directly at Hinata.

Hidan.

"Hey... that's the chick. Her lips look pretty bruised. What did you do Sasori? Eat her? Why wasn't I invited, we were meeting weren't we?"

His hand reached over and he touched Hinata's wrist. His grip was hard and Hinata winced as his thumb massaged her palm in little circles.

"Jashin-sama would be pleased to taste the blood of a beauty like you."

Something dived into Hidan's arms and Hinata's eyes widened in fear. A knife was stuck in his arm. Sasori openly attacked his own comrade. Hidan let go and pulled out the knife and licked his own blood away. Hinata felt like throwing up at the psychotic scene.

"Guess we can't touch the hot girl now can we Jashin-sama? Sasori likes his puppets and toys too much to share."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. Puppets? Toys? Hidan smiled at her expression.

"Oooh. So you don't know? Sasori likes things to last. He likes to manipulate people. Watch out if you piss him off, he'll probably make you into a doll and then fuck you over. Of course... you can't do anything by then. Or maybe he'll freeze you over and keep you in ice or glass? You never know, Sasori might just keep you around then kill you off."

Hinata gulped and Sasori sent another knife flying to Hidan's face. Only this time Hidan caught it.

"You know I can't die Sasori. Stop trying. Unlike your 'everlasting' art, I live forever. Maybe when you're dead or something I can have fun with this hottie."

Sasori ran out of things to throw, so he just threw his arm over Hinata's shoulders and kissed her cheek and then her neck. Hinata glared at him, she was getting so tired of this little charade, what was he doing anyways? Showing the Akatsuki she belonged to him?

Wait... that actually made sense!

Hinata pulled away and she sat as far as she could from the two people. Hidan laughed and Sasori gave her a little amused smile.

"But Hidan, can you handle someone who will hate you for the rest of eternity?" Sasori asked.

Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes. Sasori probably enjoyed the girl. She was certainly gorgeous. Not to mention her chest. He was pretty sure he could judge her size. She had that perfect hourglass shape and Hidan was pretty sure that sooner or later, the girl was going to turn into a doll if she wasn't already. Poor girl, she should just join him and Jashin-sama. They could live as long as they wanted and she didn't have to worry if she would be turned into some ice block to be stared at.

Sasori stopped and then he lifted himself up as he looked at her. The scarf had fell to the floor and her big puffy jacket was off. Her clothes were all wrinkled and Hinata's jeans were hanging precariously on her hips somewhere very low as she tried to avoid both of them.

With a satisfied smile, Sasori sat back to face Hidan and looked at Hidan's reaction as Hinata huffed and fixed herself. Hidan laughed.

"I take it that you like her and any attention she offers, Sasori."

Hinata listened carefully as he spoke to Sasori.

"If she stops fighting you, what will you do?"

Sasori slipped his hand onto Hinata's back and then slid his hand down.

"Probably... encase her in glass."

Hinata's eyes widened as Hidan looked over at her. She didn't want to be frozen into glass. She much rather die. But if Sasori was that obsessed with her, what would he do if Hinata ran to another Akatsuki member? Or if she was about to be killed by another person? Then she smiled as a thought occurred to her and Hidan raised an eyebrow at her strange reaction. She smiled at Hidan in return. If Sasori was that obsessed with her, then she would just use him against the Akatsuki. Her answer was given when she placed her finger on Hidan's long board and smiled seductively at him using all the skills the Hyugga main branch taught her to use on men.

"Then perhaps I should just learn how to live forever and run away, right Hidan-sama?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow and he looked at Hinata closely.

"Watch it pretty face. Jashin is a serious type of art."

Hinata smiled and she was consciously aware of Sasori's stiff behavior as she smiled sweetly at Hidan.

"I had the wrong impression of you that day we met Hidan. But you seem so capable... and _dangerous_. I'm sure you'd be the best teacher."

Hidan smiled and then gulped down the mixed drink in front of him. Something tense in the air arose and Hinata felt something radiating from Sasori. So it was working. At least Sasori thought that Hinata was trying to run away from him, this made the flirting act much more convincing.

"If you're that serious about wanting to learn, why not join Akatsuki? Then we'd be talking. Training ninjas to be assassins and bringing power back to those who are stronger. Bring peace by killing everyone unsuited for the reign of the new era. A perfect Utopia society. That's what Akatsuki is. Aren't you interested?"

Hinata stood up and smiled. Now they were talking. If she was in the Akatsuki, then she'd learn everything they had to offer. She could finally exploit them. Sasori grabbed her and then pulled her into his lap staring at her intently.

"Don't get too happy Hinata. I asked before if you wanted to join. Why didn't you say yes then?"

Hinata paused, feeling his intent stare digging into her own as if to pry out why she acted to flirty with other men, but then she answered. Sasori asked this question not because he wanted the reason, but because she had said no to _him _when he had offered her to join the Akatsuki.

"Because Hidan... he's serious."

Something ignited in Sasori's eyes and then he set her down next to him. Hidan gave her a smile and then motioned around the pub.

"I'm here sometimes. If you're serious about joining us... then come here. I'll teach you everything. But don't be half-assed about it. We're watching you."

Hinata smiled, "Watching? I thought you were all nonexistent?"

Hidan laughed at her silly comment, "It's not the matter of watching, it's the matter of catching. We can handle anything that's thrown at us. We'll go after you family if need be."

Hinata giggled. Her family? She knew Akatsuki would be asking for trouble if they went against her family. They were all ninjas. Most of them anyways. And they didn't really care about her, so why should she care about them? But she had thought about running to her family if something serious happened. She would have to do something. Even if they weren't all precious to her, Neji and Hanabi's future was with the Hyugga.

Hinata leaned across the table and winked at Hidan.

"Half-assed? I just want to be around you Hidan."

She purred his name and Hidan brashly kissed her. Hinata tried her best to stay in character as she wanted to puke. She had barely realized that she created another whole persona when she was with the Akatsuki. And this other persona was tiring and it raked on her energy and morality. Sasori hadn't said anything, but she knew that they next time they met, there would be news.

BK

Shikamaru waited in class as the day ended. Hinata was there also. Finally Kakashi left and all the people who were there in the room were Shikamaru and Hinata. He needed to talk to her and the safest place was... believe or not – the classroom.

"Hinata. I thought about it... and I'm willing to help."

Hinata who was slowly packing her things stopped immediately. She turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

Shikamaru nodded, his eyes serious. Hinata gauged the look in his eyes and then sighed in relief, all the tension in her shoulders melting away. She raised one hand to her forehead and laughed pathetically.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think I was going crazy."

Shikamaru tilted his head and moved over to her.

"So how come you're stuck? You didn't say much."

Hinata looked around. She bit her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. When she was satisfied, she asked Shikamaru a question.

"Shikamaru... do you know a detective agency or something? Or someone higher up in the police force? I have disturbing news for them."

Shikamaru raised and eyebrow and thinking of what Asuma said, he took out his badge. He needed her he guessed. She was the inside source.

"Detective Shadow at your service."

Hinata was silent. She stared at his badge and then back at him. She took it and looked at it fondly. So this was the real Shikamaru. No wonder he wanted her to remain the innocent human girl. If she was anything more... he would have to go after her. She kissed the badge and Shikamaru's reaction to that was something of an uncomfortable cough. Hinata didn't care though. It all made sense now.

She closed it, setting it in her lap, and then sat on top of her desk. So all this time he was onto her? But she couldn't let the Akatsuki take over. Not when Kurenai was having her baby. Not when Neji and Hanabi still needed the wealth of the Hyugga clan and her. Hinata sighed and she finally decided to tell him.

"The... Artist Thief and Conartist... Light... At your service." Hinata smiled shyly at him.

Shikamaru opened his mouth and then closed it. So she was the thief that stole ninja artifacts? He knew it! But he was thought it was too much trouble to say it. After all... she had just kissed his badge, what did she want him to do? Kiss her? He wouldn't mind.

"Are you turning yourself in?" The black head asked as he tried to figure the girl out. Hinata shook her head although being in the safety of a jail cell seemed easier and better than dealing with the Akatsuki.

"I stole artifacts for money... and that's how I came across an organization."

Something seemed to click and Shikamaru moved closer to her.

"They are called the Akatsuki. They want to bring peace to the world and create a new era where only the strong survive. And they also..."

There was a pause and Shikamaru held Hinata's hands. Hinata spoke again with a shaky voice, she didn't even know why she was so scared. She felt like she shouldn't even be talking.

"I believe they also breed ninjas."

Shikamaru looked at her with serious eyes. But ninjas were human. If they were breeding...

"The Akatsuki is creating a utopian world?"

Hinata nodded and Shikamaru caught something from the look in her eyes.

"And they want you as a tool to breed."

Hinata nodded. She held her stomach unconsciously and Shikamaru stopped her. He wouldn't let this happen. Whatever they were doing, the Akatsuki was taking away human freedom and human rights. They were going to force people into doing things that they didn't want to do... not everyone willing wanted to breed a perfect species. Not forcibly. Shikamaru grimaced as he held her hand. She looked at him expectantly.

"Did... they... to you? Are you pregnant?" He whispered to her.

Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"No! Of course not! That's why I'm asking for help! I don't want to be treated like some tool! No one should!"

And then all the pressure fell off Shikamaru's shoulders and he smiled with relief – hugging her with ferocity he didn't know he had. Hinata stared at him and then smiled sweetly as she blushed. The hands he held onto, he grasped even harder.

"I'm glad then. The truce that we uh... tried to hold on to."

Hinata nodded, understanding what he was trying to ask, "I'm on your side. I tried to stay neutral... but I can't. Not anymore."

Shikamaru nodded, "Okay... now we need a plan... and Hinata... can I tell you something?"

Hinata looked at the hands that held hers. They were so big and capable, she felt utterly safe in them. She finally felt relaxed and taken cared of. Shikamaru wasn't demanding, he wasn't forceful, and he made her feel so human. She was so glad that she felt human with him. She could make mistakes and he would be able to forgive him, she didn't have to be so perfect. She waited as he tried to muster something. It took a lot of effort as he wasn't just a person who would rather sleep, but a person who kept most things to himself.

"I missed you a lot."

His face turned red, but he wasn't embarrassed. He just needed to let it out. He was known for being lazy and laid back, and if he didn't say it now, he didn't know when he would have another time to say it.

Hinata smiled and then she stepped down her desk to wrap her arms around him.

BK

BK: Gahhhhh! The fluff! FLUFF!


	13. Chapter 13

BK: Hello guys! Another new economy thing. Revenue...

Oh, and this is unbetaed. If you have any questions, I'm happy to answer. Anyways I'm sure you're all excited to see some action. We finally see a little of... dare I say it? Sasori's feelings.

Teehee!

BK

So Hinata and Shikamaru made a plan. One that seemed extremely complicated and a lot of it was on her ability to ensnare Sasori.

When she told Shikamaru what Sasori had been doing when he saw them kissing, he grew extremely angry. His face grew dark and he was very somber and quiet. Hinata had to ensure him that nothing would happen, but he waved it away angrily.

"Hinata. No matter how smart we both are, the fact still stands that we are under-trained and he is stronger than you. What if he just... you know."

Hinata smiled at his little pout of jealousy as he made a gesture.

"Then you would rescue me right?"

He rolled his eyes, but she knew he would. They weren't very strong ninjas like the Akatsuki, but they knew how to use modern things to their advantage. Though Shikamaru didn't like it, Hinata would have to make Sasori fall for her and then things would start to fall into play.

"So troublesome... anyways... the persona you were talking about. I didn't know you were so flirty and upright."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, she wasn't fond of that side of her, "Erm... yes. Sometimes I am like that."

He raised an eyebrow, "So... I guess that side of you kicks into gear when you're in trouble?"

She nodded and he laughed, "Geez... if I'm in trouble, I just die trying to make it out alive."

Hinata laughed and she looked closely at him. He made her feel so comfortable.

"Shikamaru..." he looked at her, "thanks. Thanks for overlooking my mistakes and letting me be... human. If I didn't meet you... I think I would've fell into either the Hyugga's hands or the Akatsuki."

Shikamaru slowly nodded, he didn't like either choice. And if the Akatsuki wanted to take over, well... they would have to go through one genius and one prodigy to get there.

BK

You can't tax the peasants 100%, that would make them starve even if you get more revenue that way. You have to do it so that it's just about right. Hinata knew their plan required her to do a lot. She had to play Sasori correctly and all the rest of the members in the Akatsuki. She'll have to improvise on the way and wing it. In a way, she was a spy.

Shikamaru had asked if it hurt her morally to do something like manipulating people, but she just shook her head. She had been doing it all her life. She wasn't as pure as everyone thought she was. On the chessboard, people had always moved her around and she always played around with the person controlling her, but now – she was moving on her own. She was a chess piece gone AWOL.

She could do it. She could tiptoe around that line of being manipulative and pure if it was the only sure way to find the truth. But she had to shift the control. After all... if peasants don't get some of the revenue... well they would either die because of the lack of food or they would revolt.

Shikamaru knew that she craved freedom, so as she sat at the playground, knowing full well that Sasori would show up if she waited long enough, she evaluated her situation. Sasori... he was the choice that would give her ultimate freedom. He knew she was a ninja and he simply adored it. They were perfectly matched as well. If she was with them... then nothing would hold her back, except for the fact that she was a documented citizen of Konoha.

If she played her death and was discovered alive... she was sure that it would cause some trouble to the public and to the people who she really loved like Neji, Hanabi, Kurenai, and her unborn child. Sasori was freedom... but was it a restricted freedom?

Shikamaru. A genius. A person just like her who was a ninja but hid it behind his normal appearance. Played basketball. Had friends and was on good terms with everyone. He knew Asuma and Kurenai. He was fully capable of protecting himself and he understood people and what to do if anything happened. He was the perfect choice. If they were together, she would be free and she would be happy. Shikamaru would understand her choices and was fully capable of bringing her happiness.

Shikamaru... she loved him didn't she? They had one kiss, one kiss that they both initiated. That was all it took for her to fall for him.

Sasori had stolen her kisses, however many he took. But did she love him? No, she wanted him because he offered her freedom. Because he allowed her to use the unexplored side of her ninja blood and loved her for it.

Hinata closed her eyes and then looked up at the sky defiantly. This was her life. She didn't need people controlling her. She needed people who supported and loved her. She was about to point at the sky and yell that she had finally chosen her own path when someone interrupted her. It was a shuffling and Hinata swore that she saw red hair.

Something was behind her and she jumped forward landing in a stance that allowed her to spring back up if needed. It was Sasori. He gave her an amused smile.

"You had curious face expressions. For a ninja, I was quite surprise at how open you were with your feelings. You know that ninjas don't show emotions right?"

Hinata stood up and brushed herself off, "You came. Even when I didn't ask you."

He stood there, quite expressionless, having no answer to give her. She smiled a little. Shikamaru was right... she was in control of him. But why?

"Do you... do you love me?" she whispered.

He stood there and didn't move. Hinata waited a few seconds which felt like an eternity and then she moved, walking towards the gate. Her face was red. Asking that question to anyone would make a person blush, but his voice stopped her.

"If you mean that I don't want to share you... then yes."

Hinata felt her heart starting to pound faster. He didn't want to share her? She turned to face him slowly. She didn't want to give too much away. She fixed her scarf and looked at him with soft eyes regarding his serious answer.

"You don't want to share me? Is that why I've been meeting so many Akatsuki members?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, but Hinata knew that meant yes. She was a psychology major. She didn't move and neither did he.

"That's not love. Love is supporting someone and believing in them. What you feel is jealousy. You think I belong to you." Hinata told him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she swallowed something in her throat. She had to carefully play this one out.

"Love is useless. You do belong to me and I don't like other people touching my belongings."

She raised an eyebrow. So he didn't love her. She just belonged to him. Well, that made things easier.

"If someone... wanted to hurt me, what would you do?"

He tensed up and then scoffed. Hinata actually felt a little pride that he was showing so many emotions to her.

"I'd rip them apart."

Hinata nodded slowly and she didn't question that he would kill. It was all becoming so clear. She was in control of him. It made her somewhat sick, but she had agreed to this. Her heart was pumping as well... was she in love with Sasori? Hinata sighed and walked towards him. If Shikamaru was right about Sasori loving her... well, maybe she'll buy him some hot chocolate.

"Sasori... kiss me."

They were right in front of each other and he pressed his lips on top of hers, bringing her forwards with his hand. He kissed her as if he was hungry for her. His hands surrounded her and he pulled her in. When they parted, Hinata opened her eyes and she looked at him.

"I love you Sasori."

BK

Hinata placed the hot chocolate safely in front of Shikamaru.

"What's this?" he asked her.

Hinata sat down and smiled, "Your reward. I used to give Hanabi candy when she bested me. You were right... I'm in control of him."

He shrugged and swirled the hot chocolate with a stick.

"I knew. It's a good thing you know now."

He placed two straws in there and motioned it to her, "For your first success. Now you don't have to be so... flirty when you're with him or the Akatsuki. Don't suck him dry though. In economy class, if you get all the revenue... well... I don't know what he'll do with you."

Hinata nodded and she sipped on the cooled hot chocolate.

"He'll probably encase me in glass." Hinata deadpanned. She was not sure what her feelings are for Shikamaru. Whether it be love or admiration. She was also not sure of her feelings for Sasori, whether it be love or lust. But she knew she had something for the both of them. She just couldn't believe that she had feelings for... BOTH of them.

Shikamaru asked her a question, shocking her out of her revere.

"Do you feel alright? Manipulating him?"

She nodded. She had been doing it all her life. And now, it was for the sake of her life and Konoha.

"It's nice to know you care about my feelings Shikamaru."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "We're only humans. Nothing ever feels right."

She laughed and it brought him a smile. They were in a little coffee shop and they looked like two students who were seriously doing some studying and homework.

"You know that whole demand and supply thing? Well... I think I finally reached equilibrium. So thanks." Hinata said.

Hinata blushed. She felt like she had just told a big thing and to Shikamaru nonetheless. He smiled and then wrote something on her paper.

"I heard you like my handwriting. It hardly compares to yours though."

Hinata read the little sentence he wrote on her paper. _I'll be there for you._

She smiled and she wrote a little something on his paper, _Shikamaru... stop flirting._

"Well, I hate perfect things. They bring back bad memories."

He chuckled a little at the statement on his paper.

"Then it's my mission to find all the imperfections you have. Starting with your blushing face."

BK

"Let's exchange numbers."

Hinata looked at him a bit clueless. She felt that she was mixing up her little spy job with her feelings for Shikamaru and he didn't make it any easier by asking for her number.

"Oh, of course. Here." Hinata replied.

They both exchanged numbers and then they both looked at each other. Shikamaru cleared his throat and he looked away.

"Do you have free time tomorrow?"

Hinata blinked and checked her agenda quickly. She was free! She nodded, "Yes. I am."

He nodded and then asked if she was going to make it safely back to her apartment.

"You know where I live?" Hinata asked, a little suspicion lacing her question. Shikamaru raised his hands up and shook his head furiously.

"No! No! I just mean that if it's far, I'll take you there."

Hinata laughed and she shook her head.

"No, it's actually one block away and right around the corner. I live near the school with other students."

He nodded quickly, "Oh, good. Erm, I'll send you on the way then."

She smiled at him, "I thought you were lazy."

He sighed but then said sarcastically, "Yes... this is very troublesome."

BK

Sasori looked at the sinking sun which radiated the last few warm lights in the sky as someone approached him at the rooftop.

"I heard you found a girl ninja. A Hyugga."

Sasori didn't turn towards Pein, but he nodded.

"She rejected to join the Akatsuki?"

Sasori nodded again.

"Then you'll have to kill her."

Sasori stopped and he turned towards Pein, "No. She's under me, someone at my command. She agreed to that."

Pein raised an eyebrow and he nodded, "Really? Well... she's the first one under your command after Kabuto. I guess that will do then. For now."

Sasori asked him a question having stood up, "Is it that surprising?"

Pein smiled mysteriously, "That you didn't kill her? No, it just means that she has something that you found worth saving in her."

Sasori nodded and then sat back down, "She's perfect."

Pein nodded and he said one more thing before he left, "Yes, she is. All the others have their eyes on her. You've caught a troublesome one."

With a swirl of leaves and wind, Pein was gone. Sasori turned away and caught the last glimpses of the sun sinking into the sky. He did catch a troublesome one.

Hinata had said that she loved him. Well... he hated to admit it, but it made him want to lock her away and never show her to the rest of the world. But that only meant that he had a weakness and that would show the others that he was weak.

He growled and jumped off the building, heading towards a pub. He needed to clear his head. Damn Hinata. She was just making things complicated.

BK

_Meet me here at this address. Seven AM sharp._

Hinata had never risen so early for any one person. So she congratulated herself. Shikamaru made her wake up at 5 AM. She was walking to the address, checking every once in a while at her phone to check the map. It said she had half a mile left. That was good, she still had forty-five minutes left and it was a good morning.

She never really described the city to anyone, but she noticed now that it was a very advanced city. Sort of like Gotham city from Batman. Full of criminals, yet rich and fabulous people. Yet it was also like San Francisco, full of life and students running around to meet each other and celebrate midterms. And then it was like New York, even in the morning, traffic was starting to gather and people were already headed to work. She wondered how ninjas made it this place to be their headquarters... possibly because the Hokage was here. They were the biggest country next to the Sand country.

She bumped into a person as she wasn't looking in front of her, but up and around at the city.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Excuse me!" Hinata said.

The person she bumped into said his sorry as well and when they both looked at each other, she was quite taken aback. Dark silver hair, round glasses, and a boyish face.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

He opened his mouth and blinked several times. He looked like some artist. He had on a ruffled suit and he was clumsy kind. He sort of blabbered a few times before he fixed his glasses and finally talked.

"Oh... you're so pretty."

Hinata smiled politely, "Thank you. I wasn't carrying anything, but I made all your stuff fall, let me help you."

Hinata bent down and started to pick some of the things up. He immediately stopped her saying it was unnecessary. His hand brushed right over hers and she saw him blush. Hinata thought he was cute for such a baby faced man.

He gathered all his things, fixed it, and then put it into his bag. He kissed her hand and then walked away. Hinata waved at him, quite perplexed and then noticed that he left one more paper on the floor. She picked it up and was about to call him when he all but disappeared. She took one look at the paper.

_We are watching you._

Hinata paled. That clumsy person... he was a ninja!

BK

BK: Finally, we dig into Sasori's brain... and are into the Akatsuki. Finally, Hinata and Shikamaru are pushed together. And they are _all_ being watched. It's a big fat circle where they are watching all sides and pushing forward. So who is the one in danger? Is it Hinata? Shikamaru? The Akatsuki? Konoha?


	14. Chapter 14

BK: Yeah! Up and running. As I said before. A big circle where everyone is watching everyone else. Who's really the good guy? Who's really the bad guy?

BK

Hinata made it to the building. The building was some strange tall building that looked like very much like a judge court. Hinata entered and at the entrance, Shikamaru stood there with a cigarette in his mouth and looking quite handsome in a long overcoat fit for a detective. His eyes were closed.

Hinata checked herself. She was wearing regular work clothes. Thank god she did not think that it was a date. Shikamaru gave her no clues whatsoever, he just told her to meet him. She knew she shouldn't be hoping for another chance with him. She all but destroyed it.

She walked over to him and noticed that he was asleep. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Carefully she touched the cigarette and was about to pull it out when his eyes opened and he saw her. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and it made her flush. It was like she was just caught doing something wrong. She pulled out the cigarette and threw it into the trash. It was already dead and no longer smoking. She could smell the mixture of smoke and his cologne together and it made her feel heady. Shikamaru looked like and smelled like a _man_.

He gave her a smile, they were so close to each other that he could smell the windy city on her, and looked at the big clock. 6:59 AM.

"You're right on time. I thought you would be the type of person to make it early."

Hinata felt her face get redder and she backed away respectfully, "I do... I just bumped into someone."

Shikamaru smiled, "Ah, another imperfection. You're _too_ beautiful. It makes people bumped into poles."

Hinata smiled and she shook her head, "Actually... it was a warning."

His soft eyes that were quietly flirting with her sharpened and his mouth set, "Oh. I see. They're keeping you in check."

Hinata nodded. Shikamaru sighed and he took her into his arms. Hinata's eyes widened and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure you're quite scared. All the more reason for today. I'm glad you're here. Right, follow me."

He let her go and then turned around and started walking up the stairs. Hinata gathered herself and looked curiously at Shikamaru's broad back before following him. What was that? It was just a hug. That was all. Just a hug.

When they made it to the room, Shikamaru sighed and he turned to look at Hinata.

"Our... uh... never mind." He just muttered troublesome and stepped in the door. Hinata entered after him and her eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her.

"Hokage Tsunade!"

Shikamaru stayed silent, his hands in his pockets as Hinata tried to compose herself. So this was the person who was the head of the detective agency?

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her, "Shikamaru... so this is the person you wanted as your partner? Is she a ninja too?"

Shikamaru nodded and he explained, "She's actually the conartist and thief Light. She's the inside source to the Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded and she looked at Hinata with calculating eyes. Hinata openly swallowed.

"Well... I can see why. The Akatsuki is well known in the Sand Country. The last leader was killed by a man named Sasori. When they tried to find him... he escaped. When Shikamaru first brought this subject up with me, I didn't believe him until he mentioned you. So is it true? You know Sasori?"

Hinata turned to look a Shikamaru and gave him a little look. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Y-yes. I know him. More or less."

Tsunade crossed her hands together and raised an eyebrow, "More or less? Be specific."

Hinata felt extremely pressured, "He... he – he 'owns' me. I worked for him and when the Akatsuki found me, he decided to strike a deal that if I work under him then I wouldn't be hurt or sought after."

Tsunade nodded and looked down thinking, "So they are trying to create a Utopian world. I guess that they are interested in you for your... ninja lineage?"

Hinata nodded. Finally, after a long pause, Tsunade smiled at her and all the tension in her shoulders relaxed.

"I'm glad you're safe then. I'm happy that you knew what to do. We have to stop them. You may not know it... but we still have ninjas around. On our side of course. I won't say, but you'll come across quite a few."

Hinata nodded. The Hokage seemed to radiate control and domination in a good way and all Hinata could do was nod.

"Alright then. I won't give you a badge, but you'll be known as Detective Light from here on out and your partner will be Detective Shadow. If we give you a badge, your cover as spy will be uncovered to the Akatsuki. The only ones on this case are you two. Some know about it... but others don't. Just mention your name if anyone questions you. And here is your gun license. Shikamaru will be teaching you how to shoot properly."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. That was quick, "Excuse me... I'm a detective? And you're giving me a gun license?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Hinata raised her hands and shook her head furiously, "No! Not at all!"

BK

"She's so scary."

Shikamaru nodded and Hinata sighed.

"Why didn't you prepare me?"

Shikamaru shrugged and he tossed her a gun. She had to bend down to catch it and gave him a dirty look.

"Too troublesome. It was better than I thought it would be. I've never seen you give in so easily."

Hinata opened her mouth and wrinkled her nose at him. He gave her a little smile. Fine, Hinata won't say anything. Just because he was cute.

"Don't throw guns like I did. You hold it like this. This is a handgun so the top where you pull on will ricochet back after every shot. You have to rest your left hand on the side so it won't get hit and hold your right hand on the handle. Make sure to grip it. Oh! This is the safety lock."

Hinata nodded and stood next to him in her stall at the range which was – strangely – in the same building where they had just met the Hokage.

"Is this where you work?"

He nodded, "When you shoot, the little white mark is where the bullet will hit. Not above."

Hinata nodded and she pointed at the target. Shikamaru held her hand and went behind her to fix her stance.

"Don't stand too straight. You'll fall," he whispered to her ear.

Hinata nodded slightly, getting distracted with the feel of him on her back and his hands on hers.

"Make sure to have your legs support you. One in front of the other. You don't want to stand straight and shoot. Your aim will falter."

His breath tickled her ear and she felt the tingling feelings in her blood, running throughout the body. She could feel her heart starting to pump faster.

"Alright... stand in the stance... load the gun... aim with the white dot... pull."

The loudness of the shot echoed around them and Hinata's eyes widened as she wasn't prepared. She fell back into Shikamaru who caught her by the waist and noticed that she had hit the middle dead on.

"Hey... you're not that bad."

Hinata smiled and she congratulated herself. Even with Shikamaru distracting her, she still somehow did it. Well, with his help.

His arms tightened around her for the briefest of moments before he let go and went to his own stall. He turned to her and threw another thing at her. She caught well this time and it turned out to be noise-blocking headphones.

"Sorry I didn't give you those first," he said.

Hinata shook her head. No... she liked that he forgot. She wanted him to whisper more things into her ears. Anything.

BK

"So those are yours. I picked out the best ones. They're the same as mine."

Shikamaru handed her two guns. One for her leg and one for her waist.

"And believe it or not... you'll get a paycheck at the end of each month. So stop stealing alright?"

Hinata laughed and she nodded at him. He gave her a little smile.

"So... do we go and pay for these two?"

He shook his head, "They're already paid for."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "By who?"

He gave her the sliest of smiles as he walked down the stairs, "Troublesome."

Hinata smiled and she chased after him. Stupid Shikamaru... she was happy that she got caught in this situation. She saw another side of him that she would have never seen if it weren't for her misdoings.

BK

"She was extremely beautiful. I can see why you're so fond of her."

Sasori gave Kabuto a look as he finished the sentence. Kabuto just smiled contemptuously. He held out a handkerchief.

"She wasn't doing anything. Just taking a walk around the city. This belongs to her. I snatched it."

Sasori nodded and he moved closer to Kabuto.

"Pein said that you saw Orichimaru."

Kabuto stopped and then chuckled a little, "Really? I killed him. I wanted his technique."

Sasori looked down on the floor, "Pein did see his head separated from the rest of his body. I suppose that you did that?"

Kabuto smiled meticulously, "Of course. I am not some half breed of a ninja."

Sasori smiled and gave Kabuto a look, "Ah... I knew you were useful. What do you want?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. Sasori offered prizes? Well... he was interested in Hinata.

"If I could... uh... Hinata. She seems quite the prize."

Sasori nodded, thinking quietly, "Yes. She is the golden prize."

Then suddenly, Sasori's hand plunged into Kabuto's heart and he squeezed it – pieces of Kabuto's heart erupting into his body. He looked in shock at Sasori and then spluttered, blood coming out of his mouth and ears and eyes. He gurgled and tumbled to the floor as Sasori took out his hand and held Kabuto's crushed heart.

"Who's to say you won't kill me either, you traitor?"

Kakuzu laughed, mysteriously appearing in the background, and Sasori threw the broken pieces of heart at Kakuzu.

"You can have him. He'll get a grand pot of gold for us."

Kakuzu appeared from the shadows and he gave a sneering laugh at Sasori.

"Killing your own comrade. How terrifying. It seems you are fond of this Hinata girl. Fear not, I don't want her. I just want money... unless if we ransom her... she looks like a big bag of cash."

Sasori threw Kakuzu a threatening look, "Try it. I'll rip all four of your hearts and throw it to Hidan to offer it to Jashin. You know he hates you."

There was a quiet submissive laugh and Kakuze disappeared with Kabuto's body, "Shut up Sasori."

Sasori stood there and walked out to the top of the building. So Orichimaru was killed. And Sasori killed Kabuto. Any threat to the Akatsuki had to be killed. He looked at his bloodied hands. What would Hinata think of him? He shrugged and pressed Hinata's handkerchief to his nose. She smelled of apples and strawberries.

He licked his lips.

BK

BK: Things are turning around and rolling in deeper. Poor Kabuto. He only lasted two chapters. Gah... I have no problems killing people off now do I? Anywas... the plot grows bigger. We now meet more characters. Muwhaha.


	15. Chapter 15

BK: Hello all! I missed you all sooooo much! You have no idea how many times I picked up my laptop and wanted to update. I have been very very very very busy. I feel like I owe you all some explaination. I auditioned for a play and I made the leading role. It's been eating up my time. I feel like it's sucking out my soul – Ahahaa! But I still won't stop because I really enjoy acting. Sigh...

But it's finally a free day and I finally have time to update. Woohoo!

Right, onto the story...

BK

Hinata was eating lunch with Neji. She hadn't met him in a long time. They were at a little small coffee place. Neji didn't like to eat extravagantly like Hanabi and Hinata enjoyed that.

Neji was the surest choice that would let her live happily. He also didn't know about her being a ninja and that she had stolen things and was affiliated with some pretty bad people. She wouldn't be able to protect him if anything happened and he definitely wouldn't be able to protect her. She loved him dearly... but she couldn't risk his happiness to just have her partly happy.

Neji was an innocent beautiful soul. If she were normal then he would be her choice wouldn't it? The main branch had offered her a kind soul, but she couldn't agree to it. She wanted a life of freedom and adventure. He would only be able to offer her the human side of it.

He caught her looking at him and he raised his eyebrow, "Is there something on my face?"

She shook her head and averted her eyes immediately. He smiled a little. Hinata knew that Neji adored her. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of Shikamaru's arms as he caught her from behind. Or even Sasori's hands as he held her.

"Thanks for the lunch. How are you doing?"

BK

It was a great lunch and they caught up with each other. Neji had previous engagements so he only dropped her off at her apartment. She waved goodbye to him. She hoped that he would never know what she was doing and what she had gotten herself into. Neji would try to help... but she was sure he couldn't do much.

She turned around and smacked into a person. What was with her and bumping into people?

"Who was that?"

Hinata's eyes opened immediately. Sasori's voice! She looked down and tried to compose herself before looking at him.

"Sasori! We... we need to have a better way of contacting each other... Appearing in front of me... so suddenly... I'm not even..."

She ended it and looked away. She didn't know what to say, but she did know that she should walk away from where she lived. She didn't want to encourage anything by showing him where she lived.

He followed her until they reached the park. She was surprised that he hadn't done or said anything. Finally she turned towards him. It was a nice day and the shade the trees offered on the little path was greatly appreciated to the two pale people.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Sasori went against a tree and leaned on it. He just stared at her. She looked around uncomfortably and asked him again.

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer and Hinata was running through her mind whatever an ninja assassin would want with her besides killing her or eating her in bed. She crossed her arms and noticed something. A little red color on his hand.

"Did you... your hand."

He raised it and nodded. Hinata's eyebrows knitted. "Was it a punishment?"

He shook his head and Hinata nodded slowly. So he had hurt someone. Or killed them, delivering the punishment himself. She pursed her lips and looked at him with calculating eyes. As crazy and inhuman Sasori was... she was sure he didn't do things without purpose. He wasn't a bloodthirsty monster. Suddenly he spoke and it broke her out of her reverie.

"Do you hate me?"

She looked at him and shook her head. She had told him that she loved him a while ago. She shouldn't contradict.

He looked at the poorly washed hand, "When did you fall in love with me? I thought you hated me?"

Hinata looked at him, "Are you saying I lied to you?"

He gave her a look, "All traitors must die. I made it sure you knew it the first time."

Hinata crossed her arms. It wasn't that she didn't love him... or that she hated him. She might as well tell the truth. He read her like a book. He was an advanced ninja and he could tell from any of her expressions if she was lying or not.

"I'm afraid of you... but I know you wouldn't kill without reason. So... I support you. I wouldn't want to be with any of the other Akatsuki members."

And that was the truth, from all of them that she had met in the Akatsuki, Sasori seemed the most intact and less extreme.

He looked down and walked over to her. Hinata didn't move as he advanced on her. He regarded her curiously when they were close to each other.

"You said love meant support and care. I guess somewhere you do love me. You cared enough to see if I was punished and enough to support me."

Hinata raised her eyes to meet his amber ones. They were beautiful and colored lightly like sunset colors. In a way... she supposed she did love him.

And as that crossed her mind, she looked away as the blood rose ever so slightly to her cheeks. But could she really love him? He didn't make her want to be someone who would protect the people she loved. He touched her chin and raised her to look at him.

"You're blushing."

She looked down shamefully and moved away his hand that held her chin. She couldn't even look at him straight. He chuckled and Hinata turned her head slightly to look at his laughing face despite her silly face.

"Well, I guess you'll never stop being afraid of me. But any feeling is fine."

He gave her a careful look and smiled. Hinata stood still as she stared at him. He seemed so docile and caring right now. It was strange. Slowly, he looked downwards.

"Can you kiss me? I want a kiss that you willingly give."

Hinata looked at him and almost shyly, she walked over to him. She cupped her hands on the side of his face and tiptoed. When their noses touched and she could feel his breath against her, her heart pounding, he covered her lips with his hand.

"That's enough. Good night Hinata."

And he disappeared from under her.

Hinata couldn't believe she wanted the kiss. Maybe it was because he left her hanging. Whatever it was – it was confusing. That's all he wanted? Maybe he was seriously in love with her. She looked down and noticed her heels were still clean. She laughed a little that the Hyugga had taught her how to walk gracefully so that even her shoes weren't to be dirtied.

She touched her lips and shook her head. No... there was a difference between lust and love. Everything that Sasori and Hinata did together, it was based on lust. Everything they did led up to sex and when they finally do it – if they finally did it... everything after it would be power and control. She didn't see anything in it resembling love. She shook her head and walked back home.

BK

Sasori sat at the edge of the bed and looked around the dark room. Nothing here resembled Hinata. It was all another girl. Someone hugged him from behind and her hands ran down his chest and outlined his muscles.

"What's bothering you? Let's do it again, you were so eager this time."

He sat there as she whispered things into his ears and massaged his shoulders with her fingers. He didn't feel like it anymore. He realized that he only wanted Hinata. That kiss that she was about to give him... it shook him to his core. His heart had never beaten that fast for anyone. He rested his head into his palms and slightly pulled his hair in distress.

Hell... he wanted her so much. What the hell was holding him back?

The girl's hands traveled downwards and he caught them roughly. These fingers weren't dainty like Hinata's nor were they beautiful and pale. When he kissed Hinata, her lips were full and she kissed him like she wanted him for breath, slightly heady and sexy. She would push and pull against him. This girl was nothing like Hinata.

He squeezed the hand he was holding until the girl yelped in pain. Even her voice didn't sound like Hinata. Hinata's scream made him want to torture her until she begged him to pleasure her.

Angrily, he pulled the girl off of him and walked to the bathroom. He should just kill Hinata. He should just do it. He could do it.

Crush her pale neck with his hand... watch her as her dainty hands resist him... no he couldn't do it. He didn't want her to disappear.

Hell, what the fuck was wrong with him?

BK

BK: Aww... poor Sasori. He's falling straight into Shikamaru's and Hinata's trap – or is he? Does Hinata really feel nothing at all? She's has complicated feelings for three gentlemen. Who's to say she isn't super confused?

And what does Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasori really feel? Hmmmm...

**ADDED:** PLEASE vote on the Poll that is on my profile page, I promise you'll like it.


	16. Chapter 16

BK: Hey guys... I'm trying to finish all these loose ends. And at the same time, I'm doing horrible things like making new stories when I should be finishing stories. I am so sorry.

But I can't resist the plot bunnies. I can only say that I will finish them.

BK

"All is going well. I know it sounds like we're playing him... which we are, but now Saso – I mean _he_, won't be such a threat to you anymore. Are you still okay with it?"

Shikamaru gave Hinata a concerned look. She had just told him what happened yesterday at the park. He didn't want to say how envious he was that Sasori could just tell her to do whatever and she would do it. If he told Hinata what he felt... it would surely endanger their work. He sighed and just wanted to sleep. He turned to face the clouds. They moved so slowly compared to his fast paced life.

"I'm okay. I just think... that maybe... you know love. What is love anyway?"

He paused and turned back to look at her. He didn't want to answer the question. If he did, it would give him away. He certainly liked holding her hands and feeling her press into him when he taught her how to shoot. But Hinata said it as a rhetorical question.

"Are you in love with Sasori?"

Hinata gave him a look, "Absolutely not. I can't see anything in the future with him."

Shikamaru nodded, "What about me?"

Hinata looked at him with doe eyes and blushed furiously, "Well... we would... I would not mind... We, you know. I wouldn't mind..."

He didn't interrupt her at all and she was waiting for him to tell her to stop. All he did was look at her interestingly. She huffed and stopped by drinking all the water. It burned in her throat, but she just wanted to stop answering.

"I don't want to answer anymore."

He smiled and pointed to the glass, "That was mine. Yours is over there."

Hinata stared at the drink... it was alcohol. Oh no.

BK

"Who knew that the heiress of the Hyugga clan didn't drink?"

Hinata mumbled back to him, "Silly Shikamaru... you're so dumb... girls don't drink."

Shikamaru huffed, "I beg to differ."

Hinata started singing. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and carried her on his back. This was so stupid. They met to regroup. She had told him about Sasori's strange reaction yesterday, all the members she had met having created detailed reports on them, and then tried to reason how the Akatsuki were going to take over by using ninjas. They had done lots of work at the detective building and so they took a rest. She was about to tell him about where the headquarters were when he started to bother her with that question.

He wanted to face palm himself. This was all his fault. He wanted to know the answer.

He climbed up the stairs to her apartment and he almost fell once or twice. Luckily he was a ninja. He carefully let her down and he noticed she was suddenly quiet now. She almost fell over on her wobbly legs and he had to catch her. Again, she was in his arms defenseless. He was partly glad she hadn't developed any reflexes of reaching for the gun on her waist or else he'd be in real trouble. He held her precariously and liked the way she felt against him.

"Hinata... I need your keys."

She smiled sleepily at him and hugged him, "Oh... they're in my front pocket... or the back."

He took in a deep breath and reached around. Hinata giggled a little and that really didn't help.

"Hey... Shikamaru... I don't trust guys who search around. My key is in my gun pocket."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. So she deliberately made him search around her body. Great... not that he didn't mind how curvy she was.

Finally he got the key and did his best to hold onto her while opening the door. When it was opened, he carried her bridal style and went inside her apartment. For an heiress... she was very neat. You'd think she hired someone to do all the cleaning.

Key in hand, the door closing on its own, and inside a girl's apartment – a drunk girl's apartment, Shikamaru didn't really know what to do.

"We're at your apartment Hinata... where's your room?"

Hinata giggled and she smiled at him touching his lips.

"It's over there."

She pointed ambiguously in no direction. He sighed. This was so damn hard. Why was he even trying? He should just drop her on the sofa and leave.

Walking to the first door, he opened it and thanked whoever up there for his good luck. It was a bedroom and the bed looked really inviting. He slowly dropped her on the bed and then was about to leave when Hinata pulled on his overcoat. He closed his eyes and then tried his best to take off his overcoat. He didn't really need it and if Hinata wanted to sleep with it... well, she could – he didn't mind.

He was almost by the door, fixing his tie when Hinata's voice stopped him.

"Shikamaru... why are you leaving? I didn't tell you to leave."

Her quiet voice, heady and light from the alcohol, made him shiver. He swallowed something in his throat and took in a deep breath. He could really just bolt out the door, you know. He really could. She wouldn't remember it anyways. But he turned around for who knows what in the world and crouched at where she looked at him sleepily.

"Alright Hinata. I'm going to leave now. You take good care of yourself. I'll text you later."

She shook her head, "No... I'm scared."

He raised an eyebrow and took a careful look around the room. Nothing was there to scare her.

"Why are you scared?" He asked her quietly.

She touched his cheek and then it dropped down to his tie. Whatever it was, Hinata was turning this situation into something really hot, and though his body didn't mind – his head was screaming at him.

"I'm afraid Sasori might come."

Shikamaru immediately locked in, "Sasori? He visits you at night?"

There was no answer and Shikamaru had to choose between staying or going back home. Alright... he sighed and decided that if Hinata answered the next question, he would stay and if she didn't then well... she was asleep and mumbling nothings.

"Hinata, kiss me?"

He really hoped that she wouldn't answer. Really did. With all his might. He even shut his eyes and prayed that she didn't answer.

"Come here..." it was a quiet whisper and Hinata rose to kiss him. Her nose touched his and then her lips met his. His shut eyes relaxed and he leaned into her and onto the bed.

And then he decided it wouldn't be too bad if he stayed. The door automatically locked itself anyways. Her hands snaked their way to his neck and untied the tie. She threw it away somewhere in the room sexily and he could feel her smile against his lips. She undid a few buttons at the top and then rested her hands on the back of his neck, sliding her thumb up and down. He actually growled against her lips and she moved to kiss his Adam's apple.

"Sleep with your arms around me?" she pleaded. Shikamaru pulled her into a hug and she rolled over him resting her head on his chest. After a few long minutes of silence as Shikamaru waited for his breath to still and turn regular, he whispered her name and really wished, again, that she was asleep.

"Hinata?"

There was a quiet reply and he cursed his luck.

"Yes?"

He chuckled a little. Why was he making so much effort?

"So troublesome."

She smiled and hugged him, her hands resting behind his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him.

"Don't forget to hold me tonight, silly Shikamaru."

BK

BK: Finally! Some ShikaHina action. We're about done. Few more chapters. Few more Sasori slip ups, some ShikaHina actions, and then...!

Whoa... I can't believe it's 16 chapters. Cripes! That's a lot!

Thanks for reading on guys. Whoa. Ahaha!


	17. Chapter 17

BK: I dunno guys... this must be the longest ShikaHina story ever. It's unBetaed as usual!

BK

Hinata woke up and she blearily opened her eyes to the light that was shining through her window. How did she get here? Why was she still in her clothes? She looked around and found a tie laying on the ground in her spotless room. A tie. Tie... hmm... tie. Shikamaru's tie.

She shot up immediately and felt the banging in her head. Flopping back down, she clenched her head and waited for it to go away. It hurt to move... or even think.

There was a little ring and she somehow connected that to it being her cellphone text notification.

Slowly she reached around her waist and noticed that she didn't have her gun on her. Looking around, she found that her two guns were placed on her bed table. So was her cellphone. She grabbed it and slowly took in a breath to calm her mind down.

_[Mr. Genius]_

_You awake? Take a pill to knock out the migraines. I'll meet you in a little while. You'll see._

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. You'll see?

Then there was another beep. It was from Kurenai.

_[Kurenai]_

_Come over today around 9AM! We have some good news!_

Hinata connected two to two and then it all made sense. Oh, Shikamaru would meet her at Kurenai's place. She pushed herself off slowly and looked at the time on the phone. 5AM. That was too early. Why did the internal clock inside her always wake up at 5? She remembered that it wasn't that late when she came home yesterday. Shikamaru took her home right?

She slowly walked around and made it to the bathroom. One more step and she lurched into the bathroom toilet. Eww... she would never drink again.

BK

Hinata was walking fine again after spending a few hours watering out the hangover. She was glad that it was midterm break. The area Kurenai lived in finally stopped snowing so much. It was only a few inches high and the snow came in breaks. She looked around and no one was to be seen, yet she felt a presence.

"Sasori?"

She knew that it had to be him. She stopped and looked around, seeing not a living soul. Finally she looked to the sky and noticed that Deidara was on the top of the pole looking down at her. He suddenly disappeared in a swirl of snow and wind, then appeared right beside her.

"Aww... miss Sasori? Too bad he isn't here, yeah."

Hinata gulped. What was he doing here? He read her expression and then smiled.

"Just making the rounds and happened to see you. You live around here? These are some fancy houses. Much better than the ones in Rock Country."

Hinata smiled and she crossed her arms, completely avoiding his question, "So... what do you want?"

He laughed crudely, "Why are ya so blunt, yeah? Just want a little talk."

Hinata wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't. She remembered that she had kicked him in the balls that once. Maybe he was here to kill her. Well – she wasn't going to let him.

"Are you here to kill me?"

He gave her a look and then smiled, "Oh, no no no. Sasori would kill me if I did that. I see how people die if they go against him. I'm just here to talk."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to talk about?"

He walked around her, examining her up and down, "You're so pretty... I really just want to blow your mind, yeah."

Hinata sighed. It was a good thing she woke up early, this way she wouldn't be late going over to Kurenai's if someone like Deidara stalled her.

"You look better now. Except your eyes. Did some drinking?"

Hinata couldn't believe how accurate he was. She might as well nod. He smiled a little.

"Aww... the little heiress can't hold in her drink. That's adorable. I wonder who slipped that on you. They probably did some things to you. Better be careful Sasori doesn't kill them, yeah."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, "Sasori wouldn't do that... would he?"

Deidara looked up thoughtfully and then stopped circling her, "Yeah... he would. He's been on a killing spree. That's why he isn't around so much. Started with the girl he slept with – oh, wait, with Kabuto. I wouldn't say it's your fault though. Or is it? He's been acting weird lately, but I'd still say that he could easily kill you, yeah."

He smiled and shrugged at her. Hinata felt shivers run down her spine.

"Oh? You cold pretty little doll?" Deidara questioned. The smile on his face sickened her.

"I have to give you something. Since Kabuto is dead... you're Sasori's number one right now. Digging a deep hole aren't you? Well, if Pein likes you... you're free for the rest of us to eat up. See ya, yeah."

And then he threw her a little scroll, disappearing in a mass of swirls and snow again. She opened it quickly.

_Akatsuki plan implementation. _

_Attack: Resources_

_First attack: banks._

_Second attack: hospitals._

_Third attack: justice systems._

_Fourth attack: Hokage building._

Suddenly the scroll burned after registering that Hinata had read it. It scorched Hinata's unprepared hands and she dropped it, her hands shaking. It melted away part of the snow, disappearing into black carbon paper. Something erupted in Hinata's mind, she ran as quick as she could through the snow. They were starting today!

The Akatsuki were doing it today!

BK

Sasori kicked the man in the stomach and then he sent the death blow to his head.

The man fell down with a gurgle. That was that. Sasori was sent to do what he was sent to do. To kill the chairman of the bank system. The bank was the thing that held all social networks together. If you took away the bank, you took away businesses, citizens, trust, and ultimately stability. He stared at the red blood that spilled out of the man's mouth and wondered briefly what the man did that gained him a gory death. But then Sasori closed his eyes and turned his back, walking out of the dark alley.

He was a solider.

Were people malleable? Could they be changed?

Some people worked well in regiments like the military. They did as they were told without question. They followed orders, they followed laws, they follow the flow. Sasori was this kind of person.

But then... there would be people like Hinata. She liked to do things out of the blue. She didn't follow rules. She made a mess. She was unlike him. So why did he like her so much?

He shook his head. It was finally time to show the world that they existed. If Hinata came with him into that world and she couldn't take it, what would he do? Would he save her? But he was a solider. He didn't do things like that. He followed orders.

But Hinata said that she supported him. She backed his decisions.

He remembered when he first met her. She ran fiercely like a deer away from some man. Aware of her surroundings, faster than the wind, and full of confidence. She had an intelligent streak in her eyes. She wore a rebellious face. She was... nothing like ninjas.

She was changing him. He finally admitted it.

He knew that if someone were to hurt her, he would be on them like a hound.

He blinked and stared at the sun that glared at him. The snow had stopped falling. There was no moon today once it hit nighttime. When Deidara destroyed the electrical plants, the city would be plunged into darkness and utopia will be created.

So it had come to this. He had to kill Hinata, he knew she wouldn't last in this utopia world. If he didn't kill her... he would end up destroying the Akatsuki and all that they had planned. Hinata was not a ninja. She was human. She wanted a future... so that meant that he had to kill Hinata.

_Ninjas deserve a place. They have political power. They control systems. We must be put back on the screen. We have to make a race of supreme power. Summons. Elements. Power. Only then will we be able to reach Nirvana. _

Sasori smiled and he looked away from the sun. Yes, he had to kill her.

And then after that... he would have to kill himself.

Now off to the hospital. He needed to turn off all the generators by destroying them. All those that were weak deserved to die.

Survival of the fittest.

BK

Hinata burst through the door and she took in deep breaths. She needed to tell Shikamaru. Needed to tell him! They were late! The Akatsuki had acted before they could do anything!

"Hinata?! Kurenai already went to the hospital! Come on, I'll take you."

Hinata looked up at Shikamaru, her eyes widening. Kurenai... no. Shikamaru looked at her wild expression and explained himself, thinking it was his fault she looked so disheveled.

"The baby is being delivered early... it's normal if it's only a week early."

Hinata shook her head. No, that was the problem! It was a week early and they were a _week late_! She got off her knees and she pulled on Shikamaru's collar.

"Shikamaru! The Akatsuki! They already started! They're going after the banks tonight! They're shutting off all the resources! Then after that they'll-!"

Shikamaru grabbed her arms and stopped her, his face concerned, "How do you know all this Hinata?"

His calm voice stilled her and she blinked, trying to get her breath back. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Shikamaru watched her as she undertook extreme measures to calm herself. This was serious. Hinata, who was always witty and prepared, was going ballistic. Then she said something that shook him.

"The Akatsuki told me. _Right now_."

Then all the lights shut off with a static ring, enveloping the house in darkness. An explosive went off in the direction of the electrical plants. Then another one which nearly deafened Hinata's ears, shaking the house. They had just destroyed the bank that was in Kurenai's neighborhood. Hinata screamed and she held onto Shikamaru who gripped her smaller body tightly. Shards of broken glass littered around them, one of the flying pieces cutting Hinata's cheek, the only skin on her body that didn't adorn warm clothing.

It had begun.

How did this slip between them? They were a genius and a prodigy. They should have known.

Sasori... it must have started when he asked her if she hated him. That was the deciding factor.

Sasori and Hinata had been together longer than that. Weeks before even. He never slipped up. He didn't trust her. Of course... she should have known that when she stopped receiving missions that the plans were already being laid down.

After all, Sasori wanted her as his. When he asked her if she would kiss him and she did, only to be cut off, that was when it started. If she didn't kiss him, he would have told her about the plans.

Now she was a breeding tool. She was his, he saw no need to trouble her with such things. The only reason she even got the message was because she had unknowingly became his number one after he killed the Kabuto in anger.

The start to Utopia began today.

And Kurenai... she was at the hospital delivering a baby.

BK

BK: What do you think is going to happen next? Wooo... we're almost done. The truth is I wanted to take this story down. But then I saw how many followers I had and I just couldn't do it. So I'll try to make it as awesome as possible.. Ahaha! You won't be disappointed next chapter. I promise you that.


	18. Chapter 18

BK: Alright! Nearing the end... now comes a lot of confrontation. And people you've been wondering about like the other Akatsuki members and whoever. Well... kind of appear. UnBeated.

Anyways... let's get on it!

BK

Hinata's mind ran miles ahead, picturing the worst case scenarios. Kurenai having delivery problems. Asuma hurt. Her little sister panicked. Neji lost.

The city was already darkening, the sun was setting at an unbelievably fast pace and Hinata knew what happened to the human mind when darkness enveloped a person's view for a long time - it drove them nervous, scared, and eventually turning insane. The glass that had broken around them, littering the quaint home that Kurenai had planned to raise a baby in, were like burning coals of hell which glittered dangerously in the fast paced setting sun.

She thought she knew what shinobis were capable of. She thought she knew what it meant to be a shinobi. But never had she thought that a tiny group she had briefly met could plan such havoc.

Hinata didn't know that she was visibly shaking until Shikamaru's calm hand moved from the small of her shivering back and to the back of head, caressing her hair.

"Shh... Be still. I've got you."

That was all he said. But those quiet murmuring words calmed her and she pulled her body closer to his just for comfort. Why was it that this man in front of her felt so real, strong, and protective? If she hugged Sasori, she would question what he would do to her. With a quiet sigh, Hinata closed her eyes and listened to the dead silence. No machines running, no warmth from the heater, no refrigerators. The only thing she heard was his calm, beating heart within his chest. With another quiet sigh, she pulled away and looked a him.

"Thank you."

BK

They ran as fast as they could in the dark towards the hospital. The sun had not disappeared yet. The colors of the sunset sky gave them just enough light to reach the hospital, which was the only thing with lights still intact. Everything around them was pitch dark.

People ran around them. Some calling for others, some stuck in cars due to the traffic, others panicking. Shikamaru and Hinata did not let the panicked people hinder them. They had to get to Kurenai. They had to get to her and make sure the baby was delivered safely.

Jumping over a car, running towards the hospital doors, Hinata ran smack into a body and Shikamaru had to look back to see if she was okay. He saw a black figure brushing himself off as he stared at Hinata who smacked into him.

Hinata looked up and she saw jet black eyes. Sasuke.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her hurriedly. He hadn't expected to see her.

Hinata looked at him quickly. Nice black suit. Maneuverable. Gun. Handguns, in fact, and a badge. Sasuke was a detective.

"Detective Light. Nice to meet you. We're headed in the hospital." Hinata said just as hurried.

Sasuke's eyes registered the sentence and he nodded curtly, noting that this was not the time for insider questions.

"We haven't received message from headquarters yet. No one has informed them." He told her quickly, realizing that Hinata may have the answer to this hellish day.

Shikamaru ran back towards them and he pointed at Sasuke, "Tell them that the Akatsuki has begun Utopia _today_."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the word 'Akatsuki.' With another sharp nod, he opened a highly advanced technological phone and dialed away. He shot Hinata a glance and briefly smiled. Hinata knew he was just trying to lighten the situation.

With a turn, Hinata ran towards the hospital doors with Shikamaru following after her.

"Is Sasuke a ninja?" Hinata asked Shikamaru, jumping over a water hydrant.

"Yeah. Don't be surprised... most detectives are ninjas." Shikamaru answered after taking a breath.

Hinata chuckled despite the situation. Well, all of them should be. Else the Akatsuki would eat them up like candy.

BK

No one was at the desk registrar. All the nurses were tending to the patients or trying to evacuate them. Hinata took the liberty of sliding over the counter and tearing through the computer effectively hacking the system.

"Kurenai's in room 607. Let's go."

Hinata clicked a button and all the files disappeared into an electronic safe lock. She didn't want any patient information going into the hands of the Akatsuki. Shikamaru watched her amazed, but didn't take the time to let it sink as they ran into the door-less ripped elevator.

With a moment to breathe, Hinata looked at Shikamaru and he gave her a sly smile.

"You're dauntingly fast. It's no wonder I couldn't catch you when you were thieving."

Hinata laughed and she shook her head, "No, you would've caught me either way. Whether it was at college, on the run, on the scene, or on dates. You would have caught me either way."

He shook his head, "Why? Because you fell for me?"

He asked it jokingly, but there was some truth behind it, and Hinata answered it the same way, "Yes. I think I fell for you."

Shikamaru looked at her, his eyes a different shade of brown and she had the audacity to blush until the elevator shuttered and shook. Hinata fell forward and Shikamaru caught her by the waist, the elevator was on floor four, halfway to the fifth floor. Then all the lights shut off and the generator that hummed constantly in the background disappeared.

The hospital had gone down. All the machines that kept the sick people were now dysfunctional.

Hinata felt her heart pump fast. She was letting people die. It was all her fault. She was with the Akatsuki the whole time and she didn't even know when they would start Utopia.

She started to shake, her mind running through a million different scenarios, until Shikamaru took a hold of her and kissed her. In the darkness of the elevator, Hinata zoned out all her problems and focused on Shikamaru's kiss. She needed to get her brain back. She could not faze out now.

They parted and she gasped for air, unknowingly holding onto Shikamaru's shirt tightly.

"Thanks," she whispered against his mouth.

"Don't mention it," he whispered back, his warm breath on her lips.

There was a brief pause for rest and regrouping. Shikamaru didn't let go of Hinata. He kept her close.

"The elevator shut down. We're halfway up to floor five. Think you can open the hatch?" Shikamaru asked with a husky voice.

Hinata leaned in close to him and grabbed his cellphone from his back pocket, "Shine some light. I'll do what I can."

They were undeniably close to each other, but Hinata didn't let it addle with her mind although she relished the thought of touching him. Shikamaru took the cellphone from her hands and shined the light upwards. The hatch was right there. It looked easy to open and not a problem compared to the electrically wired perimeters of historical artifacts that she once stole.

"Lift me up. Try not to enjoy the view so much." Hinata said.

"It's too dark even if I wanted to." Shikamaru's witty reply came along.

Hinata smiled at the dry humor and she detached the hatch, her light body in Shikamaru's grip. With a heave, she pushed herself up and grabbed for Shikamaru's hand blindly in the dark.

"Alright, you have to help yourself. Even if I'm superwoman, I can't pull up a man."

Shikamaru chuckled and he ran, jumping off the wall and grabbed onto the edge of the hatch, not even bothering to grab her hand. Hinata smiled. Shikamaru was a showoff even if he was lazy.

Pulling himself up, he shined the cellphone around. They saw only wires and one opening: a chute.

"I know that Kurenai was in labor... but Hinata, our first priority is to turn on the generators."

Hinata touched Shikamaru's shirt and didn't let go. It was dark, holding onto each other was probably the best idea. If she wasn't focused on the task at hand and Shikamaru's sure confidence, she would have most likely succumbed to the darkness. Humans could only stay so long in pitch black. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and kept it laced in his instead. Her trembling hands rested in his. He knew that leaving Kurenai was something Hinata would disagree with, but they had... they had a duty to accomplish.

"Holding hands would be a better idea. At least this way... I know you won't let go if anything happens."

Hinata nodded and she decided to speak before they were already halfway, "Sasori will be there. Knowing him... the generators are probably destroyed."

Shikamaru laughed dryly, "Oh yeah? Well, I've been meaning to have a rematch. And generators don't get destroyed easily. They can be stopped, but they won't be destroyed."

Hinata nodded, forgetting that the dark hid her affirmative action. They climbed the wires and jumped off of them, making it to the chutes with relative ease as ninjas. Shikamaru led the way and Hinata followed. They could hear people yelling and nurses scrambling. Hinata tried to tune them out.

"Where are the generators?" Hinata asked him.

Shikamaru shined the light and listened to a hum. The hum came from above and to the right.

"Every fifth floor should have generators. Sasori hasn't gone to the tenth floor generators. Kurenai and the patients above us should be alright."

Hinata sighed in relief and crawled after Shikamaru. He was so sure of himself. She felt safe even if they were in the dark. She just had to keep focusing on him. She couldn't lose herself to the darkness. Thoughts like monsters, spiders, bugs, and deadly ninjas that slithered on the wall would drive her crazy.

"Almost there." Shikamaru said, "A couple more -"

A kunai shot through the air and landed in the metal chute. Shikamaru rolled away and Hinata took the liberty to cover his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Sasori! It's me!"

The range of kunais that were about to be shot suddenly stilled and Hinata climbed over Shikamaru to get into the generator room where Sasori was. She brushed herself off and crawled to her feet, finally standing up. Her hair touched a few round wires and she almost screamed. She couldn't see anything here. Not even Sasori.

"Sasori?" Hinata asked.

Silence. Was the kunai just a trap? Did they set off something?! Hinata heard another swish of kunais launching and she was too late to respond. Something slammed into her, knocking her out of the way and Hinata yelped.

Shikamaru yelled out Hinata's name, but what Hinata heard was Sasori's voice.

"You took another man here..." His voice was low, just enough for her to hear, and dead set on accusing her.

Hinata's eyes opened wide, seeing nothing but black, and she touched the man's face with her hands. Her fingers slipped through soft, short, ruly hair and sharply featured cheeks. To save Shikamaru from any harm, she pulled Sasori in and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm...!"

Sasori deepened the kiss instantly and Hinata gripped onto his back with claw like fingers. She had to buy time for Shikamaru. She would distract Sasori. She hoped Sasori didn't set anymore traps, else they come into a showdown.

"Missed me sweetheart?" Sasori asked, his hands tearing into her clothes and hair.

Hinata gasped for air as soon as they parted, but he held her close. He missed her. He missed her voice, her touches, her body. He missed everything about her right down to her goody personality that irked him so much. God, he hated her. Hated her with a passion.

"I thought you were in trouble when Deidara gave me the scroll. He said that you..."

He kissed her neck and pulled her into him, thinking that if he could, he would have taken the time to take her into another Nirvana right then and there, throwing her over the edge in pleasure, "That I was on a killing spree? It was all because of you."

Hinata felt the cold kiss from his lips and she had to bite her lips from letting her gasp out. Sasori was so rough, so needy, as if he had been torn apart from her for so long, it was all he could do to hold back. He laughed at her attempt to hold in the gasp.

"And this is how we meet... our reunion in a generator room. Poor doll, I don't know if I can go through with my plan. I had wanted to meet you in the daylight where I can see your beautiful expression."

Hinata felt chills from his words and willed herself to think. She stilled under him, taking a deep breath, and then hugged Sasori. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

"Sasori, please don't do this. I don't want to see you on the opposite side of my future."

Sasori stilled and he listened to her plea. Something in him stirred and he pulled himself off of her, pulling her arms off. He wouldn't let her sway him. She had already caused so much havoc to his regiment life. He should have killed her the moment he saw her. He should have never let her in.

But all he could feel was the pumping of his heart, the scorched fingers that touched her, and her soft, pleading voice. With no sight available to him, all his other senses heightened and he could still smell her soft scent. Lavender jasmine with a hint of city snow. She must have ran over to the hospital. How did she get here? He thought that he would never see her again once Utopia started. He was sure she would evacuate with all the other humans.

"Sasori..." she breathed.

Her voice stimulated parts of his body, presumably his racing heart and the blood that now pumped with more than just adrenaline. He finally took in how her kiss tasted like. Soft lips, moist from licking and slightly chapped, pressed with mixed feelings for him.

Someone, Sasori presumed it to be the male that Hinata traveled with, set off two of the traps Sasori had placed and he again threw himself over Hinata in attempt to save her from any harm. Without thinking, he shielded her and felt the deafening thuds of two kunais digging deep into his shoulder, the six other kunais skidding off his skin. The pain ripped through his body, but Sasori didn't yell out. Instead, he tightened his arms around Hinata's petite body.

Hinata felt the impact of the kunais as Sasori hugged her closer to his body and she nearly screamed out if it weren't for him keeping her safe within his embrace. His rushing, pumping heart like a ticking clock beneath her.

Shikamaru narrowly missed the kunais he had set off and had heard the kunai landing into a body. His eyes widened and he screamed out Hinata's name despite the danger. His priority was suppose to reactivate the generators... but he couldn't leave Hinata. He just could not.

Hinata knew Shikamaru thought that she was the one who had received the wound and would come running to her if she didn't respond.

She had to choose. She had to either tell Shikamaru she was fine so that he could ignite the generators or she could stay silent or yell out to him and let him come over and help Sasori. If she let Shikamaru help Sasori, the people in the hospital who were on generators would die, but if she let Shikamaru turn the generators back on... Sasori would start to bleed out.

Closing her eyes, Hinata swore to herself and hugged Sasori hard.

"I'm sorry for being selfish..." she whispered.

Sasori chuckled and he loosened his arms slightly, still holding onto the small of her back. He knew she would choose the people over him. What was he to her anyway? Hinata was never meant to be with someone like him. He knew he couldn't kill her. He even wished that she would never meet with him again.

But then he realized that he needed her to live. She had somehow became a part of him. She was in essence, the good part of him. When a person was faced with the decision to save a baby who would one day contribute to the future or to save a person who was older and would die sooner... they would undoubtedly choose the baby.

Again, Hinata repeated the words to him, this time hugging him close to her, "God, I'm so sorry for being selfish."

With air filled lungs, Hinata shouted.

"Shikamaru! Help me! There's blood!"

BK

BK: You thought she was going to save the people didn't you? Remember... the smarter you are... the more selfish you become (semi-true, don't take my word for it! Ahaha!). It's not that you don't understand what is right or wrong: you only know a few true facts: You live once. You learn once. And... can you really leave a whole legacy to one child or person you don't know about?

I'll see you all the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

BK: Yo! I'm back. Thank you for your reviews. They make extremely happy. I cannot stress that enough.

BK

Hinata breathed hard after she had screamed that statement. She could hear Shikamaru's heavy and uncharacteristic steps hurrying towards her. She could also feel Sasori hugging her close with disbelief.

"...Why? Why did you do that?" Sasori whispered to her.

And Hinata did not know if she should answer or not.

Sasori was reckless. He was a ninja. He knew blood, death, and was merciless. Though she loved him – and now she knew that she really _loved_ him – she knew they could never be together. Because she could never handle the life of being a ninja. It made her nervous every time he was covered in blood, or when his eyes changed colors to blood lust, or when he let power and raw strength take over rather than rationalization.

But she did not want him gone. She could not find it in herself to have him die.

Life to Sasori was merely a game. He was somebody's pawn to use because he was strong... and he didn't mind.

That was something Hinata could not live with.

So Hinata finally decided. She had to part with Sasori.

BK

Shikamaru came over, instinctively healing Sasori though his whole body rocketed against it. Somehow, to Hinata, this man meant something to her and it willed him to heal her even when he despised it.

He was no medic nor did he know the long forgotten use of medic ninjutsus that Tsunade was so adept with, but he was good with first aid, and before long he had bandaged the enemy in front of him until the bleeding stopped.

Then Hinata handcuffed Sasori to the railings with chakra restraints and she buried herself into Shikamaru's arms. The generators had stopped for a full ten minutes, but he paused as Hinata hugged him tightly.

"Thank you..." she said, full of hatred for herself and self redemption.

Shikamaru shook his head, "You can't help it," he said with a knowing tone.

He knew Hinata loved Sasori as strange as it sounded, and that it was what prompted her to save him. And though it was irrational, he did the same thing – he loved her and he healed Sasori for her.

Feeling rejected and thinking that he was surely experiencing what was unrequited love for Hinata, she hugged him even tighter and then whispered into his ear, "I love you Shikamaru."

And Hinata knew it to be true. Because while Sasori was everything about danger and insecurity, Shikamaru was not. Shikamaru made her feel safe, he rescued her, he laughed with her, and he lead a semi-normal life just like she did. She could be with him and she knew that she would feel safe. They had friends and she had the inkling feeling that Kurenai's child... would be their godchild.

"Kurenai! The patients!" Hinata screamed almost instantly.

She pulled out of his embrace and ran to the generators, tripping over wires. Shikamaru followed with haste and before long, the generators were back and running. The lights flashed on with fast blinks and their eyes, accustomed to the darkness, made them wince.

Sasori stared at Hinata as she walked over to Shikamaru and hold his hand. He stared at her, unable to do anything with the chakra restraints on. She looked at him and he stared back at her, his anger somewhat sedated now that she saved him instead of everyone else who possibly could have died already.

"So that's what you choose? His safety and comfort? His similarity to you?" Sasori asked her.

Hinata looked at him and she furrowed her eyebrows, "I can't stand the thought of having to see you potentially die one day in my arms."

Shikamaru tightened his hands around hers, "She was mine to begin with Sasori. You never had a chance."

Sasori scoffed, his eyes still feral, "Shut up. You couldn't even defeat me."

Then as they all stared at each other, Hinata moved closer to Shikamaru and she looked softly at Sasori, "I'm sorry."

Sasori looked away, unable to look at her, "Get out of here. Pein should be arriving at the Hokage Headquarters by now where all your detectives are located."

Hinata wanted to say something but Shikamaru cut her off, "Thank you Sasori... I'll take good care of Hinata."

BK

They had ran to the Konoha Headquarters first. Kurenai would have to wait. Hinata bit her feelings down. She still had more to do.

Again, running over broken sidewalks, avoiding turned over cars, and jumping over obstacles, both the dark haired detectives assessed the massive damage that a few ninjas could do in such a short amount of time. Surely... they must have summoned something. They must have because there was now a deep ravine running through the city.

They made it just in time to see Sasuke and surprisingly Naruto, Shino, Ino, and Kiba at the front of the detective building. Older policemen and other ninjas of all sort of occupation guarded the Headquarters. Hinata was in awe. There were still so many ninja, even in this day and age.

The Uchiha clan, first and foremost the ones that dominated the field, along with remnants of the Uzumaki clan, Yamanaka clan, Inuzuka clan, and even more others. Even people Hinata had never seen emerged to fend off the Akatsuki.

It was like... a revolution.

Shikamaru stared at her open expression of disbelief... and awe.

"I told you... most of us are ninjas." He repeated againg.

"But I never expected this much." She replied, her eyes wide as the ninjas fought them off effectively utilizing their skills.

Hinata could see that some Akatsuki members were already detained, most notably Hidan and a few others she had never seen. But there were still some Akatsuki members still amok and creating massive chaos. Hinata saw a blond throwing huge explosions still on the loose, a man who looked like he had been stitched from dead skin, and a man that looked awfully blue.

Someone approached them from behind and with surprise, Hinata saw Shikamaru spin immediately to kick the intruder with deadly accuracy. The intruder had stopped the attack and he stared at them. It was Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

He looked at them with indifference and then spoke, "I've been spying on the Akatsuki. You should be worrying about the others."

With recognition, Shikamaru's eyes widened and he nodded, "It's nice to see you again Itachi. Trust it wasn't harsh being with them?"

Itachi smiled without much humor, "It was a stretch. They are _real_ ninjas after all."

Shikamaru nodded and then he looked at Hinata, "Who do you want to go after?"

Hinata looked at the blond bomber and she watched as he disrupted any formations that the Konoha ninjas were trying to do. She pointed at Deidara and said with clear distaste, "Him."

BK

"Hey Hinata! Care to join the party?" Deidara said jovially as he planted a bomb seemingly nowhere.

Hinata ran up and threw a kunai. He deflected it easily.

"Oooh, baby doll, turning on us, yeah? I knew you weren't on our side the moment I saw you. Where's Sasori?"

Hinata had to get close to him. She had to. Shikamaru had told her to distract him so that he could capture in using a shadow. So Hinata did her best.

"He's been detained."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Really? By you?"

Hinata had to dodge an attack as Deidara swung at her, "Yes."

He maneuvered around her like a serpent and with immense speed, had cornered her. Hammering a hand into her hair and pulling it towards him, Hinata could barely defend herself from the attack that he launched to her side.

Quickly, Hinata pulled out her gun and she pulled the trigger against his stomach. Deidara doubled over and he backed away looking at the foreign weapon with disgust. At point blank, the bullet had ripped through his body. He had almost forgot that Hinata was not entirely ninja, but rather human and dependent on deadly weapons such as guns. It ended what could have been a long battle into something as simple as pressing a button.

The blond explosions expert laughed loudly, "Filthy weapons!"

He stood there laughing, trying to cover the bleeding hole, and the shadows caught his feet. Hinata unleashed the Hyugga signature move and Deidara's open eyes were blanketed by disbelief as he fell forward. With one last effective swing of her hand, Hinata knocked him out and they placed him with the other captured Akasuki that were in a dome of specialized wires.

Now that Deidara was stopped, the teams that went against the other Akatsuki were gaining momentum. Sasuke and Naruto, along with many others took care of the stitched up man while Kiba and Ino tore through the blue man with Itachi's help. Guns were fired expertly while others used what they had retained of their ninja abilities.

Shikamaru stood up from the shadows, his ability allowing him to merely use chakra and he looked around, his eyes landing on someone with purple ringed eyes.

Pein.

Immediately, he stood in front of Hinata to shield her and keep her safe, if only for a second.

The Konoha warriors weren't nearly done. They Akatsuki had lost many people, but others were still fighting and with the arrival of their leader, their morale had increased. With great gasps, summoned creatures were brought back, seeing the light of day having not been summoned for a long time, and roars and sounds filled the air with terrible revelation.

A shark emerged, bringing a wave of water to their feet and up their shoulders, and another animal of disproportionate features rearing two ugly black heads and fearsome claws.

Hinata stepped backwards in uncontainable fear and she tripped on something, seeing nothing at her feet because of the murky water that came with the summoned shark. Falling back, expecting to land in the water, she reached out to grab Shikamaru's shirt as he stood before her, shielding her.

She met with, however, a strong chest. She looked up behind her and saw amber eyes, still feral, still angered, but sparked with something new.

She saw Sasori.

His eyes glaring not at her, but the leader that threatened Konoha.

BK

BK: And the next chapter is a showdown. Oops! Spoiled. Ahaha!


End file.
